


A crimson sin

by Rykeral



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Red Kryptonite, RedK and all issues that come with it, Smut, smuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykeral/pseuds/Rykeral
Summary: A Kara poisoned by Red Kryptonite 'see's Lena Luthor for what she truly is and makes it her life's mission to show her best friend how Kara sees her; as worthy. RedK. Happy Birthday Sara <3





	A crimson sin

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains Red Kryptonite, and well all know what that does. Read ahead at own discretion. Fully consensual sex happens between the two at the end, but RedK Kara has some ideas on how her night with Lena should turn out. I HC that Lena was not unwilling, but it is first addressed while Kara is not herself.
> 
> So... yeah... I'm going to leave this here and go (hide). My first attempt at Smut. Fluff smut? Smuff? Is that a thing? (#^_^#) Not as much plot or talking as I would personally prefer for a fic but I ran out of muse fairly quickly.
> 
> This one of the hardest things I have ever written and it is unedited because I couldn't bare to go back and read it again. How do people do this for a living?!  
> Happy Birthday Sara! It went a little off track but hopefully you enjoy it because I am over here wondering where to put my hands, and my characters :O
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome. 
> 
> Thanks to the hundreds of F/F smut I have read as research (#^_^#) it was a struggle but I did it anyway ;)

Supergirl slammed into the roof of the abandoned warehouse and landed with a thump in the centre of the floor and glanced around.

The concrete cracked with the force of her landing and she spared a moment’s thought for Pam, the DEO Head of HR who would have to organise the replacement slab of concrete, before she locked on to her enemy; the real and altered Hank Henshaw.

He was standing at the end of the warehouse with a large gun resting easily in his arms and a big, yellow school bus silent behind him.

In it she could hear frantic heart-beats as the kidnapped children inside awoke and peered out the windows in panic to try and see what was going on.

It had been a frantic afternoon for the National City authorities and for Supergirl as this afternoon a school bus full of first graders had gone missing. At two thirty they had left the aquarium and at three fifteen texts had been sent, without response, to the adults on the trip. At three twenty the bus company confirmed that the bus had not arrived at the school. By three thirty the police had arrived at the GPS location of BusX82-41 and found an empty street and a GPS chip. By four pm the entire city was on alert and a BOLO had been issued for the vehicle and the missing children and adults. On her way home from work Kara Danvers had changed direction and headed immediately to the DEO, ready to help.

The authorities had wracked their brains searching for a culprit behind the disappearance of the bus and theft of the children and had drawn blank. Even the security feeds had a suspicious blank in their footage and it had taken the DEO several play-by-plays of the days leading up to the kidnapping to realise that the footage had been looped, and by then the bus had vanished from sight. Winn and Vasquez had tried to work their magic to retrieve the actual footage, but even they couldn’t return erased data and so they had waited, like the rest of the city, for the kidnappers to come forward and list their demands.

Kara had nearly paced a hole in the floor and J’onn had to caution her before she did so. At precisely midnight a video message had been sent to CatCo World Wide Media. And true to form the media had run the message immediately after the stand in for the absente stand-in CEO James Olsen had ordered it.

A familiar voice and faceless head was soon spread across the city, daring Supergirl to come and face them. They were even kind enough to give her their co-ordinates and Supergirl had bolted from the DEO immediately afterwards because the kidnaped kids were in the custody of CADMUS.

It was a trap, of course. She knew that going in, and didn’t need Alex tell her, as she was quite loudly, that it was a trap and that she should wait for back up. Lives were in danger! Though when everything settled down and they thought about how CADMUS worked they would have realised that CADMUS had no intention of harming any of the children, and it was all just bait. Bait for Supergirl, who would ignore reason and follow her heart into danger because that was what she did.

The DEO had sent a team immediately afterwards and they were monitoring police and the FBI feeds and knew that they were sending their own teams to the location. Local media were also in the air heading out to the co-ordinates, so whatever happened would happen on live television.

Sharp blue eyes took in everything in a few precious moments before Kara launched herself across the empty space towards Hank Henshaw.

To her surprise he leant his great weapon against the side of the bus and met her with a powerful punch to her jaw and she halted and was forced back down to the concrete.

In the school bus the children were awake now and the night rang with the sounds of their screams and the calls of a frantic adults as they tried to calm them.

Brow furrowing Hank rolled his shoulder and shook it out. Evidently the strength of the blow he had thrown may have strained his internal…muscles? Metal-ness? What did she call the internal structure that made up a lot of Hank Henshaw’s former human body? It was something to think on. Winn might know. Or Lena. Yeah, she could ask Lena tomorrow, or later on today rather, as it was just this side of midnight, so tonight it was.

Growling she got to her feet and launched herself at the Cyborg and he met her strike easily and the two titans battled across the concrete and steel arena of the abandoned warehouse they were in.

She could hear the DEO in her ear keeping her updated as she and Hank exchanged blows and she was reassured that help would soon be on its way. She wasn’t sure what CADMUS had been giving Hank since the last time they had met, but it was certainly enhancing him enough to match her physically.

They exchanged the usual battle banter, but something about Hank was throwing her off. He wasn’t as mouthy as usual, oh sure he was spouting the usual anti-alien rhetoric and how earth belonged to the humans and how CADMUS would rid the earth of them, but he was concentrating on something else. He kept looking at her, searching her for…something.

She didn’t think much on it, maybe he was searching for an opening, either way, she was more concerned with how his punches were starting to hurt, and with the screaming children in the background.

The fight was brought to a halt by instructions in Hank’s ear and he raced over to the bus and picked up his great big gun and brought it to his shoulder.

Supergirl tried to avoid the beam, but as she was rising from the rubble of a pillar of concrete it hit her directly in the chest. She was lifted, suspended in the air above the crumbled pillar, and was then blown backwards and through several pillars. They fell like dominos beneath her and she could barely make out the sounds of screaming children through the ringing in her ears.

She didn’t know how long she lay there, but she was brought back by Alex’s concerned face peering down at her and shaking her shoulder.

“Supergirl?”

Kara gave a pathetic moan and tried to move. Her body felt like the entire chaos of the universe were weighing it down and it ached.

“Argh,” she whimpered and Alex helped her up.

“Easy. You’ve solar-flared,” Alex said and she could hear the worry in her voice and her ears were still ringing.

Over at the other end of the warehouse the police and medical teams were swarming the bus and children were being bundled up in blankets and being given attention. She couldn’t hear anything said, but figured they were crying and the adults were talking to the police and FBI about their treatment and how everything had happened.

“Henshaw?” Kara rasped and Alex shook her head, features becoming pinched.

“He got away. We don’t know what he hit you with, but it’s completely drained your solar stores.

Kara groaned again, feeling as though every blow she had ever felt had decided to come down on her in a torrent.

It frustrated her. She wanted to punch something. She was impervious to harm until she wasn’t and she hated how weak she was without her powers.

Alex bundled her into a DEO van and was quick to escort her back to base and into the medical bay. She forced her under the sunlamps while she took some of her blood and sent it off for samples.

“Honestly,” she groaned and flopped her arm out of the bed. “I’m fine,” Kara groaned after several hours under the uv light. “Can I go home now?” She was back to normal- as perfect as she had been before Hank had hit her with whatever it was he had hit her with. Her powers were back, as strong as ever, and her body had healed from being thrown through multiple pillars of concrete. She was fine. She had an article to write for Snapper and then she was having dinner with Lena at Lena’s apartment and every minute spent here at the DEO meant the less time she had to get ready.

Alex was still examining her blood under a microscope and declined without even turning to look at her and Kara sighed.

“Alex,” she whined and Alex finally pushed away from the table to look at her.

“I can’t find anything, Kara,” she said seriously. “But you don’t just solar flare without there being a reason.”

Kara sighed dramatically. “I know that,” she said impatiently and sat up on the bed, pushing the sun lamps away and staring over at Alex. “But I’m fine right now,” she emphasised. “I have my powers back and I’ve healed completely. You said so yourself! Forty three minutes ago!”

Alex rolled her eyes at the tail end of a sigh. “I know, but I am worried.”

Kara pushed off the bed and onto the floor, floating lightly to show that yes, Alex, she was fine, before setting down gently.

“Really, Alex,” she said snapped, finally getting tired of repeating herself even though she knew Alex was just looking out for her. “I’m _fine_. And I have somewhere to be.”

“Yes,” Alex intoned dryly, brow creasing slightly at the tone. “With Lena,” she shook her head slightly and fixed Kara with a look. It was a look that reminded her of Eliza, or even J’onn when he was staring at her with arms folded and eyes peering through her as though they could see into her soul. “So you’ve said, repeatedly.”

Kara huffed out a sigh. “We have dinner plans, Alex!” And her being here meant she was missing out on them. The idea bothered her greatly.

“Yes. So you’ve said,” Alex let out a long sigh and shook her head. “Go on then.”

“Yes!” Kara beamed and nearly bounced on her way out the door, pausing to rush back and kiss Alex on the cheek, before darting back out the door, her ‘goodbye,’ lingering long after her absence.

Unease still lingered in Alex’s belly and she resolutely went back to work on Kara’s blood. CADMUS wouldn’t lure Supergirl into a trap and leave without killing her or even trying to harm her really. Kara’s report sent alarm bells ringing in both J’onn’s and Alex’s minds as it didn’t appear as though Henshaw had even tried to kill Kara. He had been, almost, toying with her.

And then there was the matter of the giant gun he had shot her with. He had fled with it but the DEO was trying to recreate it from eyewitness reports, even though it was a stab in the dark there. Guns, by their very existence, had a single purpose. To harm. And CADMUS shooting Supergirl with a gun the DEO had never seen before and then running away before finishing the job while Supergirl was down, screamed that something else was going on. She really wanted to keep Kara here under observation but her sister was growing increasingly agitated and her increasingly pointed sighs were beginning to bother her. Besides, it wasn’t like she could stop Kara.

And for all appearances the gun didn’t appear to have done any damage, but eyewitness reports said that when Henshaw had shot Supergirl down he had walked over to her and just stood staring down at her before leaving. That in itself concerned Alex greatly, but so far nothing had shown on any of their tests, so all she could do was keep trying to find an answer and wait. The idea didn’t sit well with her. Kara wasn’t invulnerable, for all her Kryptonian biology protected her, and the thought of her sister having fallen prey to CADMUS’ trap made her very, very anxious. Who knew what they had done to her?

~*~

Kara absently thumbed through her clothing while towelling her hair with her other hand. She’d gone straight home after leaving the DEO and had hastily written her account of the kidnapping. She even added a few quotes from some of the first responders on the scene, people she had the number of and had discreetly rung afterwards to ask for a quote. She’d even used herself as a source ; and had felt immense satisfaction when she sent off her finished article to Snapper for approval; he’d be a fool to turn her down when she had Supergirl, the police commissioner, a parent of one of the students, a teacher, and one of the medical responders agreeing to let her quote them.

Afterwards she’d rushed through her shower and now stood naked in her apartment, letting water drip from her body, as she considered what to wear this evening for her dinner with Lena.

She’d been to Lena’s apartment before and she’d had dinner there before, but after a hectic week Lena had offered to cook them both dinner and they could catch up on their Netflix cue. Kara had jumped at the chance, both to spend time with Lena and for a chance at Lena’s cooking. Somehow, in between her years at boarding school and her living in the Luthor Mansion, Lena had learnt to cook, and she was excellent at it. The last time she had dragged herself from her desk at L-Corp and cooked for them Kara had very nearly devoured the entire meal before Lena had even eaten half her plate.

She’d done the most amazing chicken in sauce that Kara had ever tasted, seriously, and had accompanied it with a vegetable salad that Kara had eaten off her plate completely, and had even gone with some sweet potato chips. Kara had been drooling the moment she entered the apartment and had moaned at the first taste, promptly lost her etiquette, and scooped the meal into her mouth with just a little bit more speed than probably appropriate.

Lena had been startled by her enthusiasm and had then sat silently, taking dainty bites as though to show Kara how someone should be eating, and had a pleased, shy smile on her lips the entire time. Kara had absolutely no issue in vocally proclaiming Lena to be a goddess in the kitchen. Kara helped herself to two serves before forcing herself not to have another. Surprisingly Lena had made a huge amount of food, enough to serve at least six people, but Kara didn’t want to seem like too much of a pig around her friend. It wasn’t that she had been hiding her monstrous appetite; she would eat when they went out-often ordering two meals or the big servings of breakfasts or steaks or chicken, but she would wait until she was away from Lena before eating the rest of the meals her body demanded to survive.

Lena hadn’t commented on it yet, apart from wondering about her work-out routine. But Lena appeared to have noticed her eating habits and when she started to bring Kara lunch she would always order extra. At first Kara had been a little self-conscious, what with her need to blend in and societies notions of a woman eating rabbit food, but Lena had been gently insistent that she eat what she needed to. Kara had told her she had a fast metabolism and Lena had quietly accepted it and moved on, choosing to bring even more food the next time so that Kara would be comfortable.

Lena never ate even half of what Kara did, and her portion controls were tightly monitored, but Kara never felt judged for it. Lena just accepted her as her and moved on. It was marvellous having someone accept that part of her without comment or even emotion. Winn had been shocked and then awed. James had been prepared for it but had still joked about her being able to eat more than he could, and then some, and Alex had teased her as she grew up. She was okay with their gentle teasing about her appetite now, but Lena just appraised her quietly, nodded, and then continued on the conversation, as though it were normal. As though it was just one of the things to be accepted about Kara. It was freeing.

Now whenever Lena cooked there was always enough to feed a family of six or so, and Kara would happily eat two or three massive portions. Lena would then quietly hand her the Tupperware containers with a shy smile. She wasn’t to know that Kara would devour it on her flight back home. It was also an easy excuse to see Lena the next day for lunch. She had to return Lena’s container in case she needed it, and why not stop by with lunch, or drag her from the office for some fresh air? It was working nicely. They saw each other personally at least three times a week, sometimes more, and they text every day.

Kara usually sent her cute pictures of kittens or funny videos of animals she found online. Lena didn’t always reply immediately, as she was usually very busy, but she always responded on her breaks. Sometimes she’d ring her in a spare moment to complain about the sexist board-members she had been dealing with, or even the scientists who thought she was half as smart as them because she was less than half their age. Kara liked to hear about those stories, especially when Lena begrudgingly added that she had made one or two grown men leave her office crying after facing her temper.

Part of Kara didn’t see it. Lena was sweet and kind and generous and so earnest and genuine. She truly just wanted to help. She found it hard to believe Lena could ever be so terrifying that grown men, men twice her age, would flee her office in near tears. Cat Gant was different. Cat gave an order and it was obeyed. She demanded obedience. She had this visible strength to her, powerful and sure. It was in every action and in every word.

Lena had it to, but it wasn’t so obvious. It was a quite strength, a subtle one. Lena reminded her of a mountain; strong and steady and unmoving. Capable of great fury and fight, but silent and strong until provoked, with the fury simmering on the inside. Cat Grant was more like lava’s molten force, lighting everything she touched and curling the world around her to her will. Cat demanded obedience, and had the mannerisms and touch to match, but Lena expected it with quiet certainty, confident in herself. Her touch was sure and gentle, guiding, but also capable of reprimand and she was unfailing kind, even to a world that tore and bit and scratched at her armour. She’d retained her gentle heart and wore it on her sleeve as much as she would try to hide it. Cat was different; older and jaded and she kept her heart locked away from the cruelty of the world.

Sometimes Kara thought it would be easier for Lena if she did the same. She liked to pretend she was unfeeling and cold, an ‘Ice Princess’ as the _Daily Planet_ had coined her during Lex’s trial, but beneath her armour she was bruised and worn and exhausted, Kara could see the strength it took to put on that armour when it eased away, usually as Lena leant on Kara with her belly full and eye-lids fluttering.

Lena was so much smaller when she was with Kara, quieter and softer, and even gentler. Like last week when they had dinner at Kara’s- take-out of course- but Lena didn’t complain. She had come straight from work, after eight or so, and Kara had all but forced her into comfortable clothing and plonked her down on the couch with a plate and a glass of wine while Kara got blankets and set their Netflix up.

The two migrated together, Lena leaning gently against Kara as the night wore on and eventually she was curled into Kara’s side, head lolled on her shoulder and all doe eyes and lazy blinking as the wine, food, and warmth sunk into her bones.

She’d fallen asleep there, a busy week taking its toll, even though it was only Thursday, and Kara had been reluctant to move her. They had been warm and secure in their cocoon of blankets as the police comedy show they were watching played in the background.

The steady lull of Lena’s heart had grown slow and heavy and her own had slown to match it, leaving one beat pulsing out every so often and the sounds of the city had fallen away and she had felt…happy. She loved hanging out with Lena. It was something that was exclusively Kara Danvers and she was loath to give it up by telling her she was Supergirl. She wanted to, really. She hated that she had to leave Lena during their lunch not-dates and would arrive late or have to cut them short. She hated how Lena’s shoulders would slump ever so slightly when she caught Kara’s terrible lie, and she hated the soft, sad, bitter smile that Lena would give her as she bid her farewell and good luck. Lena deserved better.

They were long past the ‘she’s dangerous because she’s a Luthor’ aspect as well as the ‘its dangerous for anyone to know your identity’ and into the ‘how do I tell her without losing her or changing how she thinks of me’ stage. She had debated with herself over telling Lena for her protection, but Lena was in danger frequently so knowing who Supergirl was would probably ease some of her anxiety…. And also increase her need to protect her. That Lena tried to protect both Kara and Supergirl was… touching and made her feel warm inside. She hardly needed it but Lena; untrained, unequipped human Lena trying to protect trained alien Supergirl made her feel special.

Lena Luthor belonged to Kara, and she loved it. Everything she and Lena did was simply because they wanted to. Lena Luthor, the most powerful woman, person, in the city (apart from Supergirl) wanted to spend time with CatCo junior reporter Kara Danvers. It meant that Lena saw something in Kara and actually cared for Kara-Kara, not just Supergirl-Kara. Having someone not know, and being able to see them and just… cast aside the cape for a while meant more than hanging with Alex and James and Winn. They knew who she was, who she pretended to be, but they didn’t get to know all of her. Somehow Lena got her, and got Kara, not Supergirl or Kara Danvers, but Kara Zor-El; the girl who suffered in silence and yet woke up with the sun, determined to shine. Lena was a lot like her in that regard. Maybe it was why they were such good friends. Lena saw that Kara could and would do all these amazing things because it was Kara; everyone else only seemed to see the ‘S’ and what she could do because of it.

She selected a few options and sauntered over to her mirror, silently appraising them before tossing them on the bed. The bed that Lena had only slept in last week. The thought made her feel fluttery and warm; she liked that Lena had been able to sleep in her bed because she knew Lena suffered from insomnia, and it had only gotten worse with all the stress lately and with the attacks on her life. She was happy to be able to provide a little bit of comfort for someone who gave her so much.

It was why she had turned the sound down as Lena fell into slumber next to her on the couch and wrapped a careful arm around her to keep her secure against her side. Kara would always protect Lena, even when she didn’t know.

And then duty had called. Supergirl had flown from Kara Danvers’ apartment after gently lifting Lena and carrying her to her bedroom. She tucked her in and Lena curled into her pillow and Kara had paused, once, as she ducked out of her bedroom, to cast her eyes back at her sleeping friend.

Lena’s dark hair curtained her and a sliver of light coming in through the part in the curtains made her eyes scrunch up adorably before she shifted and nuzzled into Kara’s pillow.

Kara had slept on that pillow the night afterwards and had resolved to ask Lena what brand of shampoo and conditioner she used because her pillow, and sheets for that matter, had smelt amazing. Kara had yet to change her sheets and was reluctant to do so. They smelt nice. And because she was Kryptonian she could get away with it, if only for a little while longer.

She spent a few more minutes browsing her clothes, letting the air dry her, before appraising her final selection. Lena always dressed nice; smart and professional and classy, even when it was just the two of them and they were going out casually. Lena never judged her for her clothing choices, though many times their dining companions had looked down their noses at her, she just smiled at her sweetly and would complement her dress or blouse or how she had done her hair and they would carry on. But Kara noticed. Kara noticed the scornful looks and the judgemental whispers and knew she looked like a child when Lena looked like a woman. Sometimes she didn’t feel like she belonged in Lena’s world- the restaurants, cars, parties, clothing. She came from wealth, was raised to be charming and elegant and navigate the perils of the rich and famous with the ease of a captain long at sea. Kara wasn’t made for it.

She didn’t belong at art galleries or museums or charity fundraisers, even if she was there with Lena. She knew it, the other guests knew it, only Lena seemed unaware or perhaps she just didn’t care.

But it didn’t sit well with Kara. She could hold her own, as Kara and not as Supergirl, and she wanted to show Lena that.

There were three options on her bed- two she had dug up from her brief foray into fashion under influence of the Red Kryptonite and another short navy dress that she hadn’t worn yet. The two Red K purchases made her feel uneasy and so she returned them to the bottom of the drawer, hidden behind pyjamas. The navy dress was simple and flowing and ending mid-thigh. The cleavage was modest and the thing straps over her shoulders criss-crossed below her shoulder blades, showing a lot more of her back than her front. It wasn’t something she would usually wear, and the fact that the price tag was still connected told her so, and if she were to use it, it would probably be for a night out- like the few times she had done out during her University years (only she hadn’t been wearing a tea towel like some of the girls and had gone with jeans and a shirt).

It was a bit too much for a casual evening at Lena’s, and something far from her usual that Lena may get curious, so she decided to pair it with a set of her favourite black skinny jeans and converse. She was dressed within seconds and admired herself in the mirror. Pretty and elegant but not looking like she were trying too hard.

Her phone vibrated and she dove for it. It was Lena’s ringtone.

‘ _Hey. I’ve finished up early and am heading home now. Come over whenever you’re ready. See you soon._ ’ It was punctuated by a smiling face emoji and Kara felt her lips widening in response.

‘ _Okay! See you in like half an hour_!’ Kara added a lot more emoji’s than Lena did, but sometimes it was hard for Lena to use the language of the future that Kara liked to call it.

She tucked her phone into her pocket and then considered her hair. Lena had complimented her on her hair-do when she had met her for lunch a while ago and she quickly dried it and wound it up in her preferred hair style before frowning at her reflection. Objectively she was attractive, though she looked as though she were about to give a presentation before going to town, and it was a bit to dressed up for a casual dinner.

Frowning she let her hair down and instead ran a brush through it before tying it back in a braid.

Satisfied she looked like a casual but professional business woman she touched up her make-up and grabbed her purse, making sure her suit was nowhere to be seen. The world wouldn’t be getting Supergirl tonight. She was with Lena and would not be disturbed.

Checking the time she saw that it had only been a few minutes and she scowled at the ticking clock before grabbing a smart jacket and locking her apartment. If she took the dreaded public transport then she would make it to Lena’s apartment without looking like she had been waiting for her text and was already on route. She didn’t want to come across as desperate for her friends company.

The bus was cramped and smelly and slow, and she was very thankful she had her powers and flew places rather than using the NC bus service. She would have to get a bike or something in case she lost her powers again because traveling by bus was awful. She gave up after less than ten minutes and got off at the next stop, darting down an alley way and then soaring into the air. She was moving too fast for anyone to see her, and besides, the DEO would protect her identity- they had too. She knew far too much about them for them to just let their top agent be discovered. Plus they owed her.

Safely in the sky away from the pungent exhaust fumes and smells of the people she soared towards Lena’s apartment. It was in relatively new section of the city- a giant high-rise with multiple apartments. There was a pool and sauna, private gym, and even a large theatre for the tenants. There should be, Kara had commented after Lena told her what the building had, for what the tenants were paying each month. Lena had shrugged and said the security was some of the best in the city and the view was second to none. Seeing it Kara had to agree; the building was far enough back in the residential district to have a view of the gently curving city blocks and down to the bay where the ocean stretched far and wide. If you turned to your left you could see the mountain range and to the west was a stretch of forest and far beyond that was the rest of the coast.

Lena was already inside the building and Kara lazily followed her movements as she emerged from her room and started to set cutlery and pans and ingredients on the bench. She floated, above camera sight, for a long while before looking for her go-to dumpster to disappear behind. She was quick, emerging out of behind it and jogging quickly out onto the street. She had timed it perfectly and hurried behind the pack of humans as they crossed the road and she was soon bounding up the steps to Lena’s building. She had to be buzzed in as she didn’t have a key, but she said who she was and who she was there to visit and the door opened for her.

She then had to go over the usual security checks but it was all worth it if it kept Lena safe. Soon enough she was in the elevator and waiting impatiently for the doors to open to let her onto Lena’s penthouse floor.

She sped to the door and knocked sharply and the seconds it took Lena to walk from the kitchen to the door seemed like it stretched forever.

Lena’s heartbeat was steady and strong, reassuring and Kara felt something in her ease as the mechanism in the door folded and Lena opened it.

The first thing Kara saw was her smile. Lena was smiling softly at her and tilted her head in an invitation for Kara to enter and her hair fell around her face in gentle waves.

“Lena!” She beamed and stepped inside and was instantly surrounded by the subtle scents of plum and sandalwood and something that was distinctly Lena. It was like wrapping herself up in a blanket in the middle of a storm. She hated storms; loathed them more than almost anything else in the world. They were far too loud to her sensitive hearing and the rattle of the earth seemed to shake her very bones and the roar would echo in the chambers of her chest until her heart was pounding against the bars of its bone prison, desperate to get out.

When she knew it was coming, that a storm was on the horizon, she and Alex would bar themselves against the wrath of the world and hide beneath blankets and candles (in case the lights flickered which did not help at all) and watch musical after musical until the speakers crackled with the strain of sound and their voices were hoarse from shouting the lyrics. They would gorge themselves on candy and chips and all unhealthy food until it seemed as though the calories would clog their arteries. And Kara would be safe; safe in Alex’s arms surrounded by soft warmth and her favourite things.

Hugging was a new thing for them both and she could easily recall how Lena had stiffened in surprise the first time Kara had gone in for a hug. And Kara had nearly blown her cover as she stepped away from Lena so quickly, but the shy, small, nervous smile Lena had given her once she recovered was enough to make her hesitantly step back into Lena’s space and silently ask for another hug. Lena had all but fallen in to it and Kara had held her as tightly as she tired trying to make up for the comfort Lena had missed out on over the course of her life.

As she pulled back she saw that Lena was in comfortable clothes; tight black jeans (it was still Lena) and a NCU sweatshirt… Kara’s sweatshirt. For some reason the fact that Lena was wearing Kara’s clothing was very important and… she was very happy that something of hers could give Lena comfort.

“Kara!” Lena smiled and the tips of her fingers left goose-bumps in their path down Kara’s arms as she pulled away. “You look lovely! I feel under-dressed!”

Shrugging slightly Kara glanced over Lena again. “You look fine,” she told her honestly and Lena ducked her head but didn’t protest as she shut the door behind them.

“Drink?” She asked briskly as she walked back into the kitchen, Kara on her heels.

Lena’s apartment was modern and sleek, and surprisingly homie for such a workaholic. There was a large television in the corner, a big mirror on the wall, two deliciously soft couches set around the room at a forty-five degree angle, and a soft carpet. There was a hallway leading to the more private areas of the apartment and a beautiful wooden table and chair set.

The kitchen smelt amazing and there was flour on the bench, and some green vegetable she didn’t know the name of all chopped up on a wooden chopping board while a tomato mixture simmered on the stove. There was a bowl with cheese in it, ricotta by the looks of it, and it had been sprinkled with brown spice-nutmeg by the smell of it. The light on the stove indicated something was cooking or was about to be.

“Just a water, thanks.”

Lena gave a little nod and opened one of her and stretched up to reach a glass and Kara’s eyes zeroed in on the sliver of alabaster skin that were exposed with the movement as she sat down at the bar-stool.

“What are we having?”

Lena shut the cupboard and set the glass under her eco-fridge and cool water poured out.

“Lasagne,” Lena replied as she handed Kara her glass of water and rolled her sleeves up. Kara paused with the glass part-way to her lips as Lena washed and dried her hands and then grabbed some of the dough off the bench and began to roll it out.

The muscles in Lena’s forearms strained with use and Kara sipped her water as she watched Lena use a rolling pin and roll out the sheets of lasagne. There was already a sizable pile of cut sheets and she must have been in the middle of it when Kara arrived.

“I see green stuff,” Kara pointed out suspiciously, dragging her eyes from Lena’s flexing arms and across to the pile of dark green leaves.

Lena laughed softly. “Vegetarian lasagne,” she pointed out as she set the rolling pin down on the bench and took a few steps away to flick a hob on the stove.

Kara felt her features fall.

“Don’t worry,” amusement was present in Lena’s voice and she tilted her head to the side to measure the depth of Kara’s pout. “You’ll love it. I promise.”

Kara’s pout deepened. “Vegetables,” she replied pitifully and Lena laughed again, smooth and rich and warm and the sound eased its way through the arched ceiling in the chamber of her heart and echoed there until the sound faded. It left her feeling warm and floaty.

“You’ll love it. I promise,” she repeated and her smile was fond. “And if you don’t there is still dessert.”

Kara perked up immediately, straitening in her chair. “Dessert?! What is it? Can I-“

“No dessert unless you’ve eaten your vegetables,” Lena cut across her request as she took the sheets of lasagne over to the now boiling water in the pan.

Kara pouted to her back, absently noting the arc of Lena’s neck as her hair had been brushed to the side and tied over one collarbone.

“And its homemade strawberry ice-cream and apple crumble.”

Kara let out a groan of delight. “You’re perfect,” she sighed dreamily as she turned her attention to the freezer and the ice-cream within.

“Mh hm,” Lena hummed in response and turned to face her, wry smile on her lips. “Me or the dessert?”

“Both,” Kara grinned.

Lena rolled her eyes but her smile turned fond.

“Is there anything I can do?” Kara asked after a moments of comfortable silence.

“No,” Lena sad and shook her head. “You’re a guest.”

Kara frowned. “Best friends aren’t guests,” she told Lena archly, lifting her nose and shifting her accent and tone into a mix she deeply regretted the moment she spoke. It might have sounded like English aristocracy but it also might have sounded like a drunken, toothless pirate. It was hard to tell.

Lena bit her lip in response and _oh_! She had dimples! It was subtle, probably because Lena didn’t smile all that much, but it was there and it was _cute_.

“You’re cute,” Lena giggled and pressed her lips together as though to halt further girlish sounds. “Fine,” she said and nodded her head towards the green leafy vegetables. “You can cut the silverbeet.”

Kara slid off the stool, happy to be able to help, and almost bounced into the kitchen, but she eyed the silverbeet warily.

“It’s not going to bite,” Lena commented as she removed some pasta and dried it and then added another sheet to the water.

“Sure its not,” Kara muttered but dutifully picked up a knife and began to work her way through the pile of vegetables.

“How has your day been?” Lena asked after a few silent moments punctuated by the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board.

Kara shrugged a little and told her what she had been doing, and then enquired after Lena’s own day. She would much rather hear about Lena’s paperwork or coffee or her meetings or…anything really. She liked to hear Lena talk and lost herself in the movement of chopping while letting Lena’s voice wash over her. Maybe it was her voice, how it was always gentle and soft when she talked to Kara, or was it because on some words her accent would slip through and it made her smile. When Lena got excited or was very passionate she would start to talk with her hands as her mouth tried to get the words out at an increasingly fast pace and Kara couldn’t tear her eyes away.

Moving on from the lasagne she took the chopped leek, garlic, and onions and started to golden them in a saucepan, taking the simmering tomato sauce off the heat and leaving it to cool.

They started to talk about one of the recent, controversial reality dating television shows as Lena mixed the cheese together. Lena didn’t approve of it.

“I get what they are going for,” she said as she dug around in her drawers for a large bowl. “But people aren’t looking for a partner based solely on what they look like naked.” She pulled one free and stood, nudging the door closed and Kara shifted slightly to the side to let her pass, but didn’t move very far out of her way.

“If that were all it was about then the people wouldn’t look like models, nor would they talk about themselves and get to know each other after. Its voyeurism,” she said and gave a little shrug. “At least have the decency to call it what it is.”

“So you’d never go on one?” Kara asked seriously, suddenly very interested in the answer.

Lena glanced at her curiously, brow tightening a moment before relaxing as she shook her head.

“God no!”

Pleased with the answer Kara leant against the bench, content to watch as Lena added the chopped silverbeet to the leek, garlic and onion on the pan and let it steam for a while.

“Why not?” Now that she knew that Lena wouldn’t be interested she was genuinely curious in why.

“And choose someone, and on national television no less, based on what they look like?” Lena shook her head suddenly. “I’m not that shallow and I know what people can be like on the inside. Besides,” she said and gave a little shrug and her voice lowered. “I’m not pretty enough.”

Kara straightened and felt a flare of anger.

“Who said that?!” Her eyes were narrowed and she’d crossed her arms imposingly, unaware of the movement and how she was channelling her alter ego.

“No one,” she said and turned back to the stove, placing her back between her emotions and Kara, but her heart hammered once, twice, out of pace and Kara glared at the grey of the sweatshirt.

“Because they are lying,” Kara said fiercely and Lena’s shoulders lifted in a little shrug and she could feel a growl rumbling in her chest. No one made Lena feel like she were un-pretty, and even if she weren’t the most perfect woman in the world, she was still beautiful on the inside, and that was something no amount of harsh words or the cruelty of the world could hide.

“Hey,” she said and was at Lena’s side before she even registered the desire to move.

Lena was warm, even as she stood next to the oven, and her profile was stunning as Kara took her in, but she ignored it a moment, catching the way Lena’s throat bobbed and she shy glance shot her way.

“Hey,” she repeated, voice softer and hesitantly lifted her hand.

Her fingers tingled even before she touched the smooth, soft, warm skin of Lena’s left cheek and she closed her eyes briefly at the sensation before applying gentle pressure and guiding Lena’s head around.

She let her fingertips trail along the soft skin as Lena turned her head and had to slide her fingers under her chin in order to get Lena to lift her gaze from the stove top.

“You’re beautiful,” Kara told her softly, believing it with all she was. “No,” she said and cut across Lena’s quiet protests, “you are. You have such a beautiful heart. You’re kind and sweet and generous and fair and so unbelievably good, Lena.”

Lena’s eyes were a dark green now, and it was fascinating how they could change depending on what Lena was wearing, what the weather was like, how she was feeling, and generally every time Kara got lost in them. It was hard to pin-point what exact colour they were. And Kara had tried. Tried very hard. On multiple occasions. But she still couldn’t tell anyone what colour they were. But now they were green, and soft and open and searching as they scanned Kara’s features. There was a small crease to her brow, a gentle downward curve to her lips, and Kara felt an inexplicable urge to fix it. To make sure Lena never frowned again.

Unbidden the fingertips holding Lena’s chin slid back around and Kara pressed forward until she was cupping Lena’s cheek.

The warm, soft pressure against her palm increased as Lena leant into the quiet affection and her heart rate had increased but Kara wasn’t concentrating on that. She was only concentrating on how soft green eyes ran across her face and how she seemed to be getting closer.

Usually being observed so thoroughly and so openly at such a close distance would make her nervous, but she didn’t feel nervous with Lena. She never felt nervous with Lena, or at least not nervous about her secret identity. She trusted Lena. And part of her wanted her to see her. Kara Zor El.

“Rao, you’re so beautiful.” The whisper fell from her lips before the thought solidified and Lena blinked and drew back slightly but Kara followed her forward. She absently ran each thumb across the curve of Lena’s cheek, briefly dipping down to her jaw line and realised she didn’t remember cradling Lena’s face with both hands, but now that she had she didn’t want to let go. She was feeling brave now. Brave in Lena’s presence and held by her eyes. Lena had never failed her.

“You,” she said and her thumb strokes were feather light as they slid across Lena’s partially open lips before returning to her cheeks and Kara felt the hair on Lena’s body raise to attention and could feel the way Lena’s skin prickled in response to the gentle touch. Kara shivered. “Lena Luthor are one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen. And I’m not just saying that because you have strawberry ice-cream in the freezer.”

Kara sighed a little and shook her head slightly. “I wish the rest of the world could see you how I see you,” she told her almost sadly. “I wish you could see how I see you because you are so warm and soft and _good_.”

Lena’s swallow was loud but she remained frozen in Kara’s hands, as though she were held up by Kara’s touch alone. “You’re so beautiful.”

“E-everyone has body issues, Kara,” Lena rasped out, voice as quiet as Kara’s as though she were afraid to break the spell that had been woven between them.

Kara hummed in agreement. Humans had such terrible notions of beauty and what a woman should look like and behave like, and it had little to do with how they were on the inside and was based on what they were like on the outside. It was archaic and, frankly, very stupid. Especially when a woman like the one before her thought she was anything less than the essence of nature; powerful, wild, beautiful, free, unfathomable, and awing all at once.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you _are_ beautiful,” Kara said, and maybe it was the way that Lena was looking at her that made her brave enough to lean forward and press her lips to Lena’s forehead.

Lena’s heart had jumped as she had moved closer and its swift beat was far from relaxed as Kara’s lips lingered against Lena’s skin. She could hear the whoomp, whoomp of the blood roaring through Lena’s veins and could feel the sound settling in the amphitheatre of her chest, and that, more than anything, made her pull back.

Feeling strangely shy, but wanting to capture the way Lena was looking at her and keep it forever she took another step back and looked at the silverbeet, onion, leek, and garlic mix.

“What-argh, what do we do now?”

Lena blinked and came back to herself and gave a little shake.

It took her a few seconds to find the words and then, “we mix it with the cheese and then spread it in the dish.”

They mixed the vegetables and cheese and Kara split it into three, trying to get it as even as possible as Lena grabbed the now cool tomato sauce from the stove.

Kara spread a third of the mixture onto the lasagne sheets and then Lena added the sauce, using a spatula to spread it over evenly. Another lasagne sheet went on top and then the process was repeated. The finished the dish by sprinkling cheese over top.

It went in the oven for half an hour and Kara had to admit, for something with no meat in sight, it looked pretty damn good.

They cleaned up together, talking quietly on occasion, but it was mostly silent, each to their own thoughts. Kara kept close to Lena, not invading her space or trying to make her feel claustrophobic, but wanting her to feel her presence. Lena kept glancing at her, an… _odd_ …. Expression on her features and her eyes would linger on Kara’s face as she looked for… something… but she didn’t skirt away from the contact. If anything she would purposely stay as close to Kara as possible and their hands would brush and their bodies would press for a moment before flitting away.

Dishes washed and lasagne in the oven they settled in on the couch, curling into each end. Lena set up their Netflix que and pushed play, legs curling up underneath her as she got comfortable.

Kara heard the noise, knew something was happening, but wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what was happening, as she kept her attention on Lena.

Her profile was magnificent and with how she had done her hair Kara’s eyes could lazily trace the contours of her cheekbones and down her jawline and even over the arc of her neck. There was a small freckle she had seen earlier and it again caught her attention and she wondered if Lena had any other perfect imperfections that she had yet to see and had to appraise every inch of exposed skin in case she had missed one.

While she sat there and stared at Lena she simmered in thought. It was ridiculous that perfection such as Lena thought she weren’t beautiful, that the world had been so cruel and harsh and had told her that she wasn’t.

Lena was the most beautiful woman in the world, in all of the worlds Kara had been to, and that was saying something. Kara hated how she didn’t believe her when she had said she was beautiful, and she was struck with the idea that she should show her how beautiful she was.

Kara knew she was attractive; an unfortunate result of her biology meant she and Kal had highly attractive pheromones and most humans were susceptible to them; either developing an infatuation with them, such as Cat with Clark, or James and Winn with her, though as they knew the person she was more inclined to believe they had actual affection for her rather than attraction. She was probably the most beautiful woman on earth, aside from Lena, but she was a God, so maybe she didn’t count.

But Lena was hers. It was so typical of the humans that they couldn’t see the light before them, but they were stupid and greedy and not worthy of Lena, not like she was. She saw her light first, so Lena’s light was hers, and hers alone. No one else was worthy of it. If Kara were a God, and she was; look at the things she could do! She could fly and shoot lasers out of her eyes and she was the most powerful being on the planet, she. Was. A. God! And the people already worshiped her. But then, what did that make Lena?

Did that make Lena a God too?

She, Kara, was certainly Zeus. Ruler of the heavens, justice and order, and most powerful of them all. So, then, that made her Queen…. Kara frowned. She was not particularly fond of the way the Olympian’s took their mates, and she would not have Lena thought of like that or even taken against her will, and she would certainly not share her devotion or desire with anyone else. Lena was hers, and she was Lena’s. So, she would not be Zeus, besides, she would take him in a fight. She would take them all.

So, then, who could she be if she were a god?

“What?” Lena asked as she turned from the show and paused it, having likely noticed Kara’s intense stare.

“What are you looking at?”

“You,” Kara replied simply, staring hard at Lena. If Kara were God, burdened to rule humanity, then who better to have as her Queen?

“Is there something on my face?” Lena enquired, amusement leaking into her tone as Kara stared at her, trying to find an imperfection where there were none.

“No,” Kara said, trying to find a flaw with her friend. Lena… didn’t really have a flaw. She was smart and kind and generous and bright and warm and soft and fair and gentle.

Lena was perfect. Worthy of her. Even though she didn’t know it, or believe it.

So it was Kara’s job, as the most powerful being on Earth, to show Lena how worthy of her she was. To show her how beautiful she was. To show her how Kara saw her.

Lena was quiet a moment, a crease to her brow as her eyes searched Kara’s face and she felt the air between them electrify. The moment was broken by the beeping of the timer and Lena jumped a little and then quickly got to her feet, casting a glance at Kara as she walked swiftly to the kitchen.

Kara frowned. Stupid lasagne was taking Lena’s attention when it should have been on Kara.

She was in the kitchen and slamming the door to the oven shut before Lena could even bink. Lena’s heart tripped over itself in shock and fluttered heavily in her chest and through her veins as Kara pressed closer to her.

“Kara? What-“

Taking slow and purposeful steps forward Kara pressed Lena against the bench, using her body alone, and placed her hands on either side of her, keeping her locked in place.

Lena’s pulse was jumping in her neck and Kara eyed its contraction through the marble-like skin and leant forward.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice was breathless and confused and something in her purred at the sound and she nuzzled into Lena’s neck, feeling the way Lena’s heart stumbled and sprinted, almost blurring into one solid sound.

“What are- _ah_ ,” she cut herself off as Kara turned her head and slowly placed a kiss on the thumping vessel beneath her lips.

Lena swallowed and sagged and Kara pressed against her further, feeling every inch of Lena against her and a contented rumble began in her chest.

“Kar-ah!”

Lena’s hands, once stationary at her side in her shock, shot up to Kara’s shoulders and contracted there, digging into her flesh but neither pushing nor pulling.

Kara didn’t even feel it as she parted her lips and slid her tongue out to taste Lena’s skin.

Lena’s blood leapt in her veins and Kara could feel it trying to get closer to her, could hear Lena’s heart beating out its approval.

“Do,” she whispered and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss after open mouthed kiss on Lena’s neck. “You. Know. How. I. See. You?” She rumbled and punctuated the question by raking her teeth down Lena’s pulse point and delighting in the way Lena shivered against her.

“Kara,” Lena’s hands moved across her shoulders and down her arms and she could feel the warmth of Lena’s palms on her skin and was glad she had gone with such a revealing dress as a shirt. She wanted to feel as much of Lena was possible.

She pulled back a little and realised she was close to the freckle she had located earlier and dove back in again, this time sucking hard, and biting down before soothing the mark she had no doubt made with her tongue. Lena’s sharp gasp accompanied her body arching against Kara’s as her head lolled to the side.

“Will you let me?” She growled into the juncture where the graceful arc of Lena’s neck met her shoulder and sunk her teeth into the flesh, delighting in how Lena hissed in response.

She soothed the indents with her tongue, tracing the way she had marked Lena as hers and something inside her purred in satisfaction.

“Will you let me show you?” She lifted her hands from the bench and placed them on Lena’s hips, hating the feel of the jersey beneath her but loving the feel of Lena pressed against her.

Lena shifted in the almost non-existent space between Kara and the bench and her hands contracted on Kara’s bare skin as she sought a purchase.

“Las-agne,” she protested weakly and Kara growled.

“Later,” she promised and her fingers flexed into Lena’s skin and she hissed in response.

There were a few long moments of silence as she traced the cords in Lena’s neck while she came to a decision.

“Okay, but-“

Growling in triumph Kara grabbed Lena, spun them around, and threw her against the pantry door, the closest available flat surface.

Lena hit the wood with a thump and a sharp inhale and Kara took a moment to admire her; head thrown back, lips parted and sweatshirt riding up her skin before she was on her again.

With nowhere to go Lena’s warm, soft flesh could only press harder against Kara’s skin and they were chest to chest, hip to hip and Lena’s hands came up to curl around her neck as Kara dove back in.

“Kar-ah.” The breathless panting of her name caught her attention more than the pressure of Lena’s hands and she lifted her head back and tilted it curiously. Was she not doing this right? Did Lena want something different? She could do that. She could do anything.

“We should talk about this,” Lena rushed out, words almost tumbling over themselves in her haste. Pale hands moved down to her chest and pressed there, a minor inconvenience as Kara was more concerned with how Lena’s hands were on her skin and nearly touching her in an intimate way.

But this wasn’t about her. She knew what she was, and she knew what Lena was, it was Lena who needed to be shown.

“No talking,” she informed Lena as she grabbed the slender wrists and pinned them together above Lena’s head.

Lena grunted in response and Kara flexed her hands warningly. “Keep them there,” she instructed as she resumed her navigation of Lena’s jawline.

“Kara,” Lena rasped out turned her head and their first kiss was wet and messy but on the second, _oh_ on the second!

Lena’s lips were soft and warm and smooth and soft and Kara took advantage of every millisecond of her Super-senses to imprint the moment to memory.

She savoured Lena’s ragged inhale as she ran the tip of her tongue over the seam of her lips. Rejoiced in the quiet moan Lena quelled when she slid her tongue into Lena’s mouth. Ached at the feel and taste of Lena responding to her. It made her feel powerful. Like the God she was.

Her hands were back at Lena’s hips and the fabric beneath her fingers grew irritating and she scratched at it as she lost herself in Lena’s mouth, the warmth of it, the wetness of it, the electricity of it. There was a ball of electricity uncurling in her body, stretching and pressing against her and sending out little white sparks when Lena sucked her tongue back into her mouth.

Lena groaned when Kara ripped open the grey sweatshirt and exposed her skin to the air and Kara wasted no time in letting their skins join. Lena’s stomach and sides burnt beneath her palms and she lightly drew her nails down the skin and Lena’s body arched and her head fell back.

Kara chased her lips and reconnected them again as she blindly used her fingers to map the ladder of Lena’s ribs, the gentle curve of her belly, the dip of her hips.

Lena was panting heavily by the time Kara finally pulled away, capturing Lena’s bottom lip between her teeth as though reluctant to let her go.

She pulled back slightly and appraised the goddess before her. Lena’s eyes were blown and lidded and her lips were swollen and red and there was a light flush to her cheeks which was spreading down her body and Kara followed it down; down over the rapidly darkening marks on Lena’s neck, down the rapid rise and fall of her chest beneath the torn logo of NCU, and past the black fabric of Lena’s bra and to her stomach, where angry red lines stood out against pale skin and a jewel winked at her from Lena’s navel.

Lena was beautiful. Otherworldly. Ethereal. And she was hers.

Lifting her gaze she met Lena’s eyes. There was a mixture of emotions there; fear, desire, hope, confusion, and Kara ignored the roaring inside her as she slowly leant forward and kissed Lena softly, giving her plenty of opportunity to back away.

Lena sighed into her mouth and gently curled her lips to meet Kara’s gentle pressure. Something in her settled and she felt her body melt, turning malleable and soft against Lena, rather than being the powerful being she were earlier.

Her hands slid from Lena’s skin and down to her thighs, digging her fingers into muscular thighs as a request and Lena lifted her weight and let Kara hold her. The way Lena’s legs contracted around her when she carried her from the pantry over to the back of the couch sent a jolt of fire through her veins and it settled low and warm and molten and delicious in her belly.

The back of Lena’s couch wasn’t helpful to her plans and so instead of leaving Lena there while she continued to see what sounds she could coax from Lena’s mouth, she bent forward a little and slid her palms up the back of Lena’s thighs. Lena’s weight slowly lowered to her own feet and Kara waited until she were steady before turning her and pinning her against the couch.

“Look,” Kara demanded as she moulded her body against Lena’s back and brushed aside the ponytail from the unexplored territory of Lena’s neck on the right side.

“Look at you,” she ordered and directed Lena’s head back, hand fisting in the gloriously soft and silky hair.

“Do you see yourself?” She demanded and began to place slow, soft kisses along the unexplored skin. Lena shuddered beneath her and she sucked harder, moving her hands up Lena’s body and ignoring the tatters of Lena’s sweatshirt as it ran over the back of her hands and felt the trembling weight of Lena’s breasts.

Lena groaned as she kneaded them both but Kara could hear her eyelids flutter open and could feel the way Lena’s heart contracted as she looked in the mirror on the wall, saw what Kara saw.

Kara slowly lifted her eyes to the mirror and took in what she was trying to show Lena.

Her hair was in a tangled mess down the left side of her neck, partially covering the dark marks Kara had made. Her skin seemed to glow in the faint light coming through the window and it had a delicious flush to it as it fluttered against Kara’s palms. The faint red lines Kara’s nails had left were still angry but contrasted beautiful against the alabaster of her skin, a drop of blood on a white rose. The tattered remains of Kara’s NCU sweatshirt was lifted beneath her collar by Kara’s arms and the muscles in them flexed powerfully as she massaged Lena’s breasts through her bra, veins red.

Kara placed another open mouth kiss on Lena’s neck and sucked, feeling the blood rushing through Lena’s veins to the very spot and Lena’s head fell back as a guttural moan fell from her lips.

“Do you see?” She whispered into Lena’s veins and Lena met her gaze in the mirror. Lena’s eyes were wild and black and passionate and she looked like some warrior goddess of old, back arched against the world. Fierce and free.

Kara’s eyes were red.

She tracked Lena’s hand as it rose from between the couch and her body and reached for her. Kara allowed the movement, curious as to what Lena was doing.

A trembling pianist hand made its way through the air towards her and her eyes closed softly as Lena’s fingers made contact with her cheek. She was shaking still and Kara pressed her cheek into the palm quietly, and she could see the strain it was putting on Lena’s arm.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice was thick and husky and Kara shivered in response, turning her head and placing a gentle kiss on the inside of Lena’s wrist, right where her pulse fluttered.

“Lena.” Her reply was a quiet whisper, an answer to all the questions she needed or was yet to ask. She opened her eyes fully and met Lena’s in the mirror.

Blue met green and held them.

It was perhaps their softest moment of the night since Kara had cornered Lena in the kitchen, and it was only fitting that, of course, it was ruined.

It was ruined by a window smashing and a heavy thump. It was ruined by a loud bang and then a harsh thud. It was ruined by various men and women in black storming the room. It was ruined by Alex Danvers leading them and carrying a large, familiar gun.

Kara growled and her eyes flashed red as she spun away from Lena and shot her laser vision at the intruders coming through the balcony and sent them scattering like pins in a bowling alley. A thick groove was carved into Lena’s wall but Kara paid it no mind as she turned to her sister. Lena was clutching the tattered remains of her sweatshirt to cover herself and was blinking between the agents and Kara.

“Hello Alex,” she greeted with a snarl. “How nice of you to show up.”

Her sisters eyes were dark; determined and grave, and with a smirk she shot her vision at the gun, exploding it on impact.

“Kara,” Alex said warningly, lifting her hands and staring at the remains of the gun before looking back at Kara. “You’ve been affected by Red Kryptonite. You aren’t yourself!”

Kara sneered. “Of course you think that,” she said and eyed the agents around her with disdain. They all had their guns trained on her and she knew that they probably had Kryptonite in them, for all that the DEO had given it to Clark to hide away. Which, in hindsight, was really fucking stupid of them. He was hardly going to show them where it was if he went bad, and he hadn’t told Kara, so how would they get to it if they needed to stop either of them? It just went to show how badly the humans needed her to rule them.

The click of a trigger being released caught her attention and she sped around the apartment and snatched the guns from their hands and snapped them before tossing them into the corner before the Kryptonite could go to work on her.

“I finally see who I’m meant to be, “she said and lifted her hands up and she wondered briefly if she looked like that guy that was in Rio, the one on the hill with his arms open. Except she were real. And she were a God.

“This pathetic excuse for a planet needs me,” she growled and jabbed her finger over her shoulder through the broken window and out to the sparkling lights of the city beyond. “It needs me to rule it. I finally see why I am here, Alex!”

Alex had dropped the remains of her gun on the ground and was approaching her slowly, hands held out peacefully.

“Kara,” she said softly, drawing the final vowel out. “This isn’t you. Please. You need help,” she said and inched closer.

“No,” Kara said and spun, looking out over the city. “They need help. _My_ help. That is why I am here, Alex. Don’t you see?”

“So that’s your plan?” Alex demanded as she moved closer and Kara glanced at her curiously. Inside Lena had folded her arms over her body and was trying to cover herself and Kara caught one of the agents staring at her. Emotion, raw and wild and hot, bubbled within her and she growled at him, feeling heat building behind her eyes and she was rewarded with him gulping and stepping back and the acceleration of his heart beat.

“She. Is. Mine.” She spat out warningly and took a partial step towards him. Alex quickly got between them and she could hear another chopper approaching through the air.

“So, what, you’ll rule earth with Lena?”

Lena inhaled sharply and choked and Kara’s head snapped around to her. A female agent was standing next to her, with her hands touching what was Kara’s. She felt a growl rumbling in her chest at the sight but the touch was…professional, and the agent was asking her if she were alright.

That was okay then. The agent was seeing to Lena’s health. She could live.

“She is the only one worthy,” Kara said staring at her queen.

Lena’s heartrate had accelerated and she could feel the pounding of her heart in the air between them, as though she were attuned entirely to Lena. Her hair had fallen back down around her neck, maybe to cover the rapidly darkening bruises on her pale skin, and part of her grumbled at the sight. Lena was hers. She was marked as hers. How would the world know that she was hers, and Kara was Lena’s, if Lena didn’t show everyone? One of the agents had fetched a blanket and was wrapping it around Lena’s shoulders and Kara felt an urge to go to her, to check she were alright, to make sure she knew that Kara was here and would kill anyone or anything that dared hurt her.

“Well,” Alex said and ducked her head mockingly. “Nice to know you’re gonna be one of _those_ spouses.” The way Alex said it drew her attention back around and she could feel anger simmering inside of her.

“What does that mean?” She demanded in a venomous hiss.

Alex just lifted her hands again and gave a little shrug, a bitter half-smile on her lips. “I never pegged you for an abusive partner,” Alex said coolly and Kara felt her hackles rise at the implication.

She would never hurt Lena! Lena was hers!

“I would never hurt her! She is mine!” She spat back, feeling her nose scrunch up as she bared her teeth.

“Wouldn’t you?” Alex was still angling closer and something in it raised warning flags. “Look at her. Look at how you hurt her.”

Kara’s head snapped back around to Lena so quickly it would have given a human whiplash and she stared at Lena, finally looked past the haze of possession and saw what she had done.

There were dark marks around Lena’s neck, as though someone had thought to strangle her, and the red lines Kara’s nails had drawn on alabaster skin were red and angry and with little specks of blood, framed by two hand prints on Lena’s hips. She was also bruised at her wrists where Kara and pinned her in place against the pantry.

Lena flickered her gaze from the agent tending to her and looked at Kara and a shudder ran though Kara’s body. She’d hurt Lena! Agony rumbled in her chest and rattled the bone bars of the cage that kept her heart imprisoned and she felt a whine rising in her chest. The thudding of the helicopter got closer and she could hear the three occupants on-board; pilot, co-pilot, and another familiar heartbeat. She blinked through her haze of confusion, rage, power and lust. Something wasn’t right.

Alex choose that moment to pounce. Only it wasn’t Alex. It was J’onn and as he morphed back into his imposing self he shouted, “Now, Alex!”

Kara was mostly paralysed by the purple and blue bruising set against Lena’s skin, so much so that J’onn had little trouble in wrapping his mammoth arms around her and pining her in place. Alex launched herself off of the helicopter with a second familiar gun in her hands and J’onn held her tightly as the red light hit her squarely in the back and she arched against his hold, eyes still caught by Lena’s.

The Kryptonite left her body like a red wave before vanishing and she slumped in J’onn’s hold; exhausted, devastated, and disgusted. Arousal lingered in her veins but self-loathing was rising in a tide and she swallowed, able to only hear her own thudding heart as realisation set in.

The dark purple bruises dotting Lena’s skin had been caused by her hands, by her mouth, by her strength, by her desire. She had done that. She had hurt Lena. Her vision was greying around the edges as Alex ran up to her and slung an arm around her, holding her tightly between two people who loved her, but all Kara could see was the fear, confusion, and pain, yes pain, in Lena’s eyes as Kara had taken what she wanted.

There was a roaring in her ears muffling her own heart-beat and Alex’s soft reassurances, and she dove into the grey edges of her vision, unable to bare it anymore, unable to cope with what she had done. The cold, black water of oblivion was a relief she didn’t deserve, but one she dove into with reckless abandon. How could Lena love her now?

~*~

The rhythmic advance and withdrawn of the ocean accompanied the faint thud of her heartbeat and she burrowed back into her mattress. Almost as faint she could hear the crowing of seagulls in the distance and the delighted screams of beach goers as they enjoyed the sunshine. Kara pulled her blankets over her head, as though it could drown out their sounds, and her own guilt, and clenched her eyes closed.

Three days. It had been three days since she had seen Lena; since she had tasted her skin; since she had heard what sounds she could pull from parted lips; since she had felt how Lena had reacted to her; since she had marked her. It had been three days since she had hurt her, and Kara hadn’t spoken a word since.

She had woken up back at the DEO under sunlamps and with Alex sitting next to her, calmly reading some medical journal or something on her tablet and holding her hand absently as she read. Alex had been quiet and relieved and happy to have her back but Kara…. Kara had felt the weight of the world pressing down on her as though Atlas had just accepted the burden once again; encompassing, eternal. It was too much for her as she came back to herself; Lena’s gasp as Kara pressed her against the bench; her sharp inhale as she was thrown against the pantry, in what was, Kara was now able to see, pain; the way her silky soft hair felt between Kara’s fingers; the guttural moan she made when Kara sucked on her skin; the way her body arched into Kara’s touch; the breathless, needy whine when Kara attacked her mouth; the way her hands clutched desperately at her; the way her alabaster skin showed Kara’s possession… and then she had promptly been sick.

Emotion forcing its way skyward, tearing apart her insides and coating them with the same thick, sickening taste and what little she had in her stomach followed it up. Over and over again until there was nothing left; only Kara’s sobs as they ran over her body and Alex’s unwavering hands on her back, trying to provide comfort to a monster.

She told her, through her ugly sobs, that it had taken them far too long to realise the weapon Hank Henshaw had hit her with was CADMUS’ enhanced version of Red Kryptonite, and then they had come for Kara as soon as they could. They were relieved she hadn’t hurt or killed anyone. They had been too late, though, too late for Lena, and too late for Kara. Kara Zor-El, besieged by poison, had seen what Kara Danvers was unable to admit too, she had seen Lena Luthor for what she truly was, worthy, and desired what she coveted. And Kara Zor-El had no qualms about taking it. About taking Lena.

The thought hit her as she absently heard Alex telling her that Lena was alright and that the DEO had seen to repairing her apartment and making her sign enough NDAs, what would have happened if Alex hadn’t shown up? Would she have learnt the symphony of Lena’s pleasure? Would she know each dip and curve and expanse of skin as though it were a childhood toy; familiar and comforting? A shiver, only deeper and primal, ran through her body and then she was on her feet, casting aside Alex’s touch and throwing herself into the sky, as though the stars could shroud her from what she had done, from what she _ached_ for; as though she could lose herself in them.

She flew aimlessly, far above the clouds and so close to the stars she could almost touch them, she flew until it felt as though she were swimming in an ocean of them, until the aching in her chest faded.

Then she had fled even the stars, for the first place she had felt safe when she came to earth, her room in Midvale.

Eliza had been home when she landed in the backyard, too wary to properly judge her landing and she had come running out to help her to her feet and Kara had collapsed into her foster mothers arms, craving a comfort and unconditional love only her mother could provide. Eliza had helped her into the house and bundled her up in a blanket on the couch and had held her while she cried until she ran out of tears. Then she had been helped up to bed. Her old room was the same as the day she had left for University; posters on the wall, the purple and white bedsheet, the bundle of stuffed animals on the pillow, and pictures of her family on her wooden set of drawers.

Eliza had tucked her in, for the first time in _years_ , and had then left her to her dreams, promising it was going to be okay. But it was little comfort.

Her dreams were red and dark and bright and with blood and fire and skin and Lena and blood and death and Lena in a vicious circle until she awoke with a cry. Eliza was there when she did, a calming presence and Kara curled into her side and sobbed some more. Eliza knew, obviously. She must have been worried and Alex would have told her what had happened, but Eliza had a mother’s intuition and had given one offering of sage advice.

“She’ll forgive you,” she had said while she stroked Kara’s hair. “If she’s half the woman you’ve told me about, she’ll forgive you.”

It wasn’t much, but it was enough to let her slip back into sweet exhausted oblivion, and she did so, knowing Eliza would stay with her all night. And she did. When Kara finally awoke the next day it was already leaning into evening and the sounds of Eliza cooking downstairs drifted up the stairs.

Kara hadn’t been hungry and had politely declined Eliza’s offer and had remained in bed, curled up under her blankets in a dark room and wanting to be left alone with her sorrow and shame. Alex had come for her; she had heard the argument in the kitchen, but Eliza had insisted Kara needed some time first. Alex had been angry but had obeyed her mother, shouting up to Kara to let her know that she loved her and would be there for her the moment she said she needed her, she also added that Lena had been made aware of the situation and that Kara’s actions had not been her own. That, more than anything, made it worse because it had been Kara who had done those things. It had been a Kara that she pretended didn’t exist, a Kara she was reluctant to acknowledge, especially after her first incident with Red K. That Kara had taken advantage of Lena’s kindness and gentle spirit and had left her with bruises. Kara Danvers would never be able to forgive Kara Zor-El for what she had done, even if it was an accident.

So in her bed she had stayed, self-loathing and self-pity a turbulent mix, with some loss and longing thrown in.

Eliza had stayed home with her, mostly staying downstairs and out of Kara’s way, but she left food at Kara’s door every morning, lunch and dinner, and took away the plates when the food remained untouched. Kara wasn’t hungry, and she didn’t feel guilty or willing to eat it out of obligation. She had gone out over an hour ago, coming to the door and telling her she was popping to the store and would be back soon. She offered to get Kara anything she wanted but Kara couldn’t muster the energy to respond and Eliza had driven away a few minutes later.

Kara had been curled up with her knees as close to her body as possible ever since she had left and had purposely dulled her senses, not wanting to feel anything.

Eliza returned while Kara was adrift in her own thoughts, wondering how she could ever face Lena after this, wondering how she would ever get through the apology she needed to make, wondering how she could be Supergirl when she had hurt someone she cared about. It was like when she had hurt Alex, but somehow worse, because of the nature of how she had lost control of herself, but also because Lena had no idea of Kara’s darker side, of her loss and grief, her pain. It was different for the two of them. Lena had few people to stand with her, to support her, and one of those people had violated her, and very nearly taken something that was only Lena’s to offer.

Tires crunching on gravel momentarily lifted her thoughts from the dark well they had fallen into and she heard a door shut and faint footsteps across the driveway.

Eliza met them at the door and there was soft murmurs before the door clicked shut and Kara turned her attention back to her thoughts when there was no footsteps on the stairs. It was obviously not someone to see her.

She was drifting in a dark and calm ocean of emptiness when she heard a creak on the stairs. The third step from the bottom. It had been that way ever since she had arrived at the Danvers and Alex was an expert at avoiding it when she snuck from the house. Kara had been far too afraid of punishment after Jeremiah to sneak out, but she would listen for Alex avoiding the step and landing slightly heavier on the second to last step. Kara privately thought that Eliza liked to know what her children where doing when they snuck down the stairs and hadn’t bothered to fix it.

The steps were lighter than Eliza’s, but with purpose, and they hesitated before Kara’s door, right on one of the other creaky floorboards.

A soft knock followed.

“I’m not hungry, Eliza,” Kara had enough manners to muster an answer and pulled her blankets back over her head.

“I didn’t ask you if you were hungry,” came a sharp reply and Kara froze and whipped the blankets off her head in case she hadn’t imaged the soft tones and gentle accent.

“Can I come in?” Lena asked softly and Kara could picture her placing a hand on the door and lowering her head slightly to speak to her.

Kara’s heart was thumping in her chest; elation or anxiety she didn’t know, only she knew that this was the biggest emotional and physical response she’d had since she had crawled into bed several days ago.

“You owe me an explanation at least,” Lena said and her tone twisted and something in Kara’s heart jerked at the flicker of pain and confusion she heard.

“Y-es,” she rasped out and there was a moment’s pause before the door handle twisted and the door slowly opened.

The beam of light crossed the foot of her bed and expanded as the gap widened and then distorted by Lena’s shadow.

She couldn’t see her features well through the haze of darkness in the room, but it was Lena. Lena was here!

Anxiety set her belly alight and Lena hesitated in the door before she straightened and then slowly walked across the room and to the bed. Kara watched her approach with wide eyes, hands curling uselessly around her bed-spreads and heart pounding.

The bed dipped as Lena hesitantly sat and her eyes were gentle and soft and so _missed_ as they searched Kara’s face.

She was wearing red and black panelled shirt with long sleeves and her hair down and she was wearing glasses! It was a rare look for Kara, who had seen Lena in her glasses only once or twice over their friendship, when the pain in Lena’s eyes were enough for her to ditch appearance and go with comfort. The faint lines around her eyes were a shade of deep-set exhaustion that only the world wary could wear, and even make-up couldn’t hide it. Lena was hurt and exhausted and confused.

But Rao if she weren’t the most beautiful thing Kara had ever seen.

Pale hands constricted and stretched on Lena’s black jeans and her jaw worked as she tried to find the words. Kara watched those hands work a moment, before a flash of them in her hair and on her skin caused her to shy away and she shifted on the bed slightly.

Lena’s head came up and the lines on her forehead tightened before smoothening.

“The lasagne needs other twenty minutes,” she said calmly and her fingers were shaking as she pressed them flat against her jeans. “Long enough for you to have a shower and feel hu-“

She cut herself off abruptly and wet her lips before a shaky exhale split them. “Well, you know,” she said and then got to her feet quickly.

“Your mother has gone out for the evening,” Lena gave a little nod and cast a shy glance at Kara from beneath her lashes as she stood beneath the shadow of the doorframe, her distorted shape cast across Kara’s bed.

“I’ve waited three days for this lasagne with you,” she told Kara softly and blinked a little and smoothened her shirt with trembling fingers. “I’d like-“ she hesitated and ducked her head a little. “I’ll set the table.” And then she was closing the door swiftly behind her as though she were throwing a wall between the two of them, but she shut the door gently and then padded quietly down the stairs, and Kara strained to hear her as she moved about the kitchen before she remembered her powers.

She lifted her block on them and felt a pressure in her chest ease as she heard Lena gently soaping a bowl in the sink.

Settling into her bed she took a moment to process what had just happened.

Lena was here. She had come all the way from National City and had apparently made her lasagne. Something in her chest fluttered weakly. Maybe it was the lasagne she and Lena were going to have earlier in the week? She wondered what had happened to it. Both she and Lena had been distracted- she cut herself off her thoughts from turning back down that path, and the jolt that spiked in her belly. She didn’t need to think back on that because Lena was here!

Oh, Rao! Lena was here!

Kara threw her blankets off her and shot out of bed. She landed harshly on the wooden floorboard and would probably have bruised her knees if she were human. Then she stumbled to her feet and may have tripped over the corner of her bed as she dove for her wardrobe. She hadn’t showered in days and her hair was probably a mess. Thankfully her Kryptonian constitution meant she didn’t have to shower as frequently as humans but she had bathed every day on Krypton and enjoyed the ritual on earth, plus Lena probably thought she was a total slob.

She took advantage of her powers to zip through her room, opening her curtains and windows and tucking sheets under her arms. She snatched new clothes and by-passed the laundry on her way to the shower.

She took a ridiculously fast shower and was back in her room clothed, with clean sheets and pillow. Towelling off her hair and making her bed took a few minutes and then she was standing in front of her mirror cursing her speed. It had been no more than ten minutes since Lena had stepped foot into her room and now she had nothing to distract her from the woman in her house and waiting on her. Nothing but her dark and dangerous thoughts.

“Kara.” Lena saved her, as she had a habit of doing even though she didn’t know it. “I can hear you thinking,” she had raised her voice just a little as she paused in her rinsing of the dishes. “Come down when you are ready.”

Dressed in a pair of sweat-pants and a grey plaid shirt she tied her hair back and took a steading breath.

At human pace, as though to delay the inevitable conversation ahead, she navigated the stairs, avoiding the creaky stair out of habit.

Lena had her back to Kara as she stood at the kitchen sink, hands in the soapy water, and Kara took a quiet moment to just stare at her friend as she was haloed by the evening sun.

Her raven hair had taken on an amber tinge as it fell down her back in waves. Her frame was silhouetted in the light, a feminine curve arching gently down from her shoulders to her hips and down. Kara took a silent step forward.

Lena’s head turned slightly, perhaps sensing her presence, and Kara inched further into the kitchen, unsure of just how welcome she was after what she had done.

“I decided setting the table would be a bit much,” Lena said and her accent peaked through on her next words. “I also couldn’t find the place mats.”

“That’s okay. They’re in the drawer,” Kara said as she moved a little further into the kitchen. “Did you want me to set it?”

Lena shook her head as she splashed in the sink. “No. Thank you. I thought we could eat on the couch and talk?” Her voice rose slightly in question and Kara winced and was thankful that Lena couldn’t see it. This was what she was afraid of.

“Or would you rather talk first? So you can actually enjoy your food?”

Kara let out a shaky breath and ran her fingers through her hair and let a little laugh out. It was amazing how well Lena knew her.

She was torn between it. On one hand she needed to know if Lena was going to reject her, if this was the end of their friendship. Of course Lena driving out to Midvale and cooking for her sort of made that point redundant, but she would have to explain some things she didn’t quite fully understand herself, or at least was reluctant to acknowledge. So did she eat the delicious food, because it smelt amazing, and then simmer on the no doubt emotional conversation they would have after, or did they have it now and then eat?

Maybe it was better to rip the Band-Aid off, as the humans said. Another odd expression for sure, but Alex said it made sense.

“Could-uh, could we have it,” she swallowed. “Now?”

Her heart was humming in her veins, so oud that she almost missed Lena’s stumbling before it righted itself.

“Of course,” she said after a few moments and then turned slowly to face her. She’d taken her glasses off and Kara was caught by the light in her eyes, how they glowed against the setting sun behind her.

Rao, I missed you.

Lena’s lips curled on one side in a half smile that Kara was instantly charmed by and beyond being dazed by it she realised she’d spoken aloud and felt her face heat. She lifted her hand to briefly hide her face behind glasses that weren’t there before she realised and awkwardly scratched her face instead.

Lena’s smile softened, turning fond, and giving no indication of the turmoil on the inside.

“Uh, um, “Kara pulled out a chair, “Would you like to, uh, sit?”

Lena came a few steps closer and Kara went still, feeling Lena’s movement rush through her body and she quickly took her own seat, at the end of the table furthest away from Lena.

Lena’s posture was excellent as she gracefully sat and she clasped her hands before her as though she were in some sort of meeting, and Kara hated how guarded she was now. They were never meant to be like that, she and Lena. Lena was supposed to slump in exhaustion and curl into Kara as she succumbed to sleep while they watched television. Her heart rate was supposed to soften and fall asleep with her, instead of the anxious hum it was doing now as Lena’s chin came up.

“Would you like to start or shall I?” Lena enquired with an arched brow after a few long moments of silence where Kara tried to banish the memory of Lena’s skin quivering beneath her fingers, or the breathless way she said her name.

“Y-ou. You,” Kara’s reply was quick and Lena gave a little nod before wetting her lips.

Kara followed the movement with a lot of interest and forced her eyes up when Lena started to speak.

“So…. Supergirl, huh? Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena asked and her eyes were soft and wide and vulnerable as her shoulders closed in on themselves and Kara half rose out of her seat as she thought about going to her and wrapping her up in her arms where she would keep her from any and all harm, before she realised that she had been the one to hurt Lena and she slumped back in her seat.

“I-, “Kara swallowed and Lena cut across her.

“Is it because I’m a Luthor?” She almost spat the name but there was a desperate question there, a fear of rejection that only the rejected knew.

Something in Kara’s chest clenched. How did Lena not see herself? A heart so wounded but knowing nothing else than offering all it was every time, time and time again, even in the face of constant rejection. How did she not see herself? How could a world be so cruel as to tell this magnificent woman she wasn’t worthy of being loved?

“No!” Kara shot back immediately and shook her head so fast she was certain she had blurred. “No, never!”

“So why, then?” Lena shot back, and Kara realised that maybe she should have made it clearer to Lena that her last name didn’t matter to her, but also that her character was above contestation, because that was obviously where Lena had gone to next.

“Because you were mine!” Kara replied sharply and then winced as Lena sat back in her seat and Kara shook her head wuickly again.

Mine. A flash of pale skin arching beneath her mouth as her tongue pressed against a fluttering pulse point.

Bad idea. “You were the only thing that Kara Danvers had! You were just… there for me!”

There was a crease between Lena’s brow and her eyes were narrowed in thought, but they were still soft and vulnerable and afraid and Kara reslved to tread as gently as she could. Lena was something precious and she didn’t want to hurt her anymore than she had.

“You,” Kara ran her hands through her hair and got her fingers tangled before she remembered she’d tied it back. She tugged her hair-tie off with a sigh as she thought through the rest of her words.

“I didn’t tell you because you were something that was solely for Kara. You didn’t treat me any differently-“ Kara hesitated and ducked her head in acknowledgement.

“Maybe at first it was why I didn’t tell you; I didn’t tell anyone. Only a few people know who and what I am,” she said and lifted her eyes to observe Lena through her lashes. This was a source of shame for her, a clear sign of her selfishness. “And then we became friends and I didn’t want to get you into any more trouble for knowing my name-“ Lena shifted forward on her seat as though to protest and Kara cut her off before she could begin. The words fell from her lips, a torrent of feeling given words. “But it was because I was selfish! Lena…. You were there for Kara! You believed in Kara! Plain, ordinary Kara Danvers!”

Kara paused and leant forward over the table. “You believed in me,” she said firmly, trying to get Lena to understand why she had been so selfish, even if it weren’t right, even if it went everything Kara believed she were. “You thought clumsy, stuttering, nervous, naive cub reporter Kara Danvers was a hero. You believed in _me_!”

Kara lifted her hands off the table and cringed at the slight palm indents she had left in the wood.

“When people find out about me they treat me differently,” she confessed quietly and Lena shifted on her chair. “I- I was selfish,” she lowered her head. “I didn’t want our friendship to change. I didn’t want you to treat me any differently.”

“Kara,” Lena rasped and cleared her throat and the timer went off.

Lena growled and got to her feet, turning the oven off and then quickly sat back down.

“I wanted to keep us,” Kara said as quietly as she could, letting her confession, and the underlying connotations of it, linger in the evening sunset.

Lena’s gaze was soft and warm and caring and her eyes were glassy. “Kara,” she said softly, drawing out the final vowel in Kara’s name. “There is nothing you could tell me that would change how I feel about you,” she said firmly, eyes catching and holding Kara’s and her gaze was firm and strong and Kara had to nod a little in agreement, even if she didn’t fully believe it.

“I will always be your friend, and nothing will change that,” she continued and then titled her head and gave a little nod as she added, “even though I now know why Alex losses her keys at least once a week, why your family appears to be cursed with emergencies, and why you fly around on a bus.” Her eyes were dazzling in their mirth and Kara nearly missed her next words.

She smiled suddenly and gave a little snort and shook her head. “I was planning on getting you a Magic School Bus stationary set for Christmas,” she said and laughed a little.

Kara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. So, nothing had changed between them, and nothing would if she could help it. And now she didn’t have to feel guilty about coming up with pathetic excuses to leave Lena during their lunches.

“I’m Supergirl,” she said and Lena lifted a brow and then nodded.

“Nice to meet you, Supergirl. I’m Lena.”

Kara let out a shaky laugh on the tail end of her exhale. Lena understood her, understood her as well as Alex.

“Your sister told me about the Red Kryptonite,” she said suddenly and Kara tensed.

“She said it made you go bad,” Lena continued and her eyes were grave and serious. “I’m sorry I didn’t realise sooner-“ she cut herself off and her jaw moved without sound. “If you’ll let me I’ll look into making your suit resistant to all forms of it. Alex can supervise if she has to but I’d feel much better if I knew you could get hurt by it.”

Kara felt something warm and fluttery settle in her chest and the feeling lasted as they finally ate the lasagne she had been drooling over and then settled in to bed; Lena in Kara’s room and Kara on the couch because Alex’s room was full of boxes and things.

It wasn’t tense but it was a little bit awkward. They didn’t talk about what had happened, only Lena assured Kara that she hadn’t hurt her, Kara disagreed but was far too ashamed to bring it up again, to look through the clothing and see the marks of possession she had left. She also didn’t correct Lena when she had said it made Supergirl go bad, she didn’t tell her that part of Kara had wanted to do that, had wanted to map all of Lena’s skin, to see her come undone beneath her, to know what she _tasted_ like. She still very much wanted Lena to see the woman that Kara saw, but was too afraid to bring it up again, least it trigger any negative memories of that night. The two of them avoided speaking of it as they ate- and Lena’s lasagne, for all there was no meat in sight, was one of the best things she’d had in her mouth. Period, and she told Lena so, frequently. Lena’s pleased flush lingered, as did Kara’s eyes on it. They settled on opposite ends of the couch to watch some television, and it faded into silence as Kara told Lena about Krypton and her life there. It was a relief for Lena to know and accept the less human parts of her and for the first time in a while she was truly happy.

Going to bed was a little difficult, but Kara had insisted Lena take the bed, as was fitting for a host, and Lena had eventually given in, thanking her softly. They had gone about their nightly routine and then had said farewell at the bottom of the stairs.

Kara had watched Lena ascend them, and had listened for her as she set the blankets and pillow up on the couch.

The couch wasn’t particularly comfortable and maybe it was the soft sounds of Lena on the floor above her or maybe it was the unspoken words or the turmoil of how their friendship had changed. Lena was having similar trouble, if the way she sighed and shifted were any indication.

Kara was tracing the patterns on the wooden floorboards when she heard it, barely, a whisper, a gentle plea. “Kara.”

She froze and lifted her head, body straining as she listened again. Had she heard correctly? She knew she had when she heard it again.

“ _Kara_.”

Her heart was thumping rapidly in her chest as she got to her feet and made her way to the staircase and fire ran through her body.

She lingered at the foot of the stairs, heart beating out a frantic pace to the strength and passion of a war-drum.

Did she pretend she had not heard Lena’s request and let their friendship carry on? Or did she climb the stairs and… well, she didn’t know what would happen, but…. The fluttery feeling in her chest was spreading, expanding down to her belly and sending out tendrils which sparked white hot.

A soft sigh made her decision for her and she floated up the steps and waited at the door to her room.

She rubbed her hands on her pyjama pants nervously before knocking softly.

Lena’s heart rate spiked and settled into a quick trot but her voice was steady as she replied, “Come in.”

Lena was sitting over by the window on an old wooden chair and was gazing out into the stars.

“I’m sorry,” she said after a long moment of silence and Kara blinked in confusion, trying to tear her eyes away from the vision that was Lena Luthor in moon light. She was ethereal with her head tilted towards the stars and the moons touch gentle on her features.

“I,” Lena hesitated and her shoulders squared. “I can’t stop thinking about what you said.”

Kara tensed and gulped. “About?” She rasped, keeping to the quiet intimacy that had taken over the room.

“About me,” Lena said and her swallow would have been audible to human ears Kara thought. Lena lowered her head and let out a sigh. “About how you saw me,” she finished in a voice so quiet and small that Kara herself strained to hear it.

Lena’s heart tripped over itself and Kara pictured it like one of those great bells in the old churches humans had, ringing frantically; but in joy more than fear.

“Will you show me?” She requested, voice breaking and Kara wouldn’t have heard it unless she had moved to stand behind Lena.

Lena was tense and trembling and Kara reached for her, only to curl her fingers partially away from her.

Lena’s request was still hovering in the air between them and Kara was certain the desire behind it was roaring rampant through her bloodstream like liquidised fire.

Lena slowly turned from the window and the stars beyond and gave Kara her full attention.

Her eyes were a bright golden green against the starlight behind her and the moonlight caught her hair and cast the edges of her in a silver aura. Her eyes were wide and soft and vulnerable and frightened and there, this was the woman Kara saw. The woman who wore her heart on her sleeve for the world to scratch and tear and stomp on, but kept it there, offering all she was without asking for anything back.

Kara offered her hand again and Lena took it slowly and Kara gently sunk to her knees in front of Lena.

Lena inhaled sharply when Kara gently eased Lena’s wrist to the side and pressed her lips on the fluttering pulse there over the dark bruising.

“Do you know why?” She asked quietly, placing a second kiss there and opening Lena’s fingers to nuzzle into her palm.

She glanced up at Lena from under her lashes and held Lena’s gaze.

Lena moistened her lips and gave a small nod.

A thousand butterflies took flight in her chest as she saw the same love reflected in Lena’s eyes.

It was not hard to conclude, really, and Lena was a genius. RedK Kara had not been subtle in her desire for Lena, but it would take an idiot to not see the love beneath Kara’s actions. She had wanted to show Lena how she saw her; how she saw her as wild and free; a goddess. Beneath the raw passion and desire she had felt there was reverence and moments of charged intimacy where Kara had been certain her feelings for Lena had been obvious. It had peaked when they had locked eyes in the mirror, when the Kryptonite had loosened its hold on its host under the weight of love Kara had been feeling, cowed by the power of Lena’s gaze and the love she felt for Kara held there.

Red Kryptonite only released the inhibitions of the host, it did not change them. Kara wanted Lena. Her lust for her body was obvious by her actions in Lena’s kitchen, but her desire for Lena to see the way Kara held her in awe was something deeper.

Humming quietly in contentment she closed her eyes and leant into the quiet affection Lena was offering her and then rose to her feet.

Lena lifted off the chair with her and she gazed down into her eyes, still pressing an open palm against her skin with gentle pressure.

Slowly, with enough time for Lena to protest or to shy away, Kara lifted the hand that wasn’t holding Lena’s to her cheek and gently brushed Lena’s cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered and Kara twisted her hand so that more of her skin came into contact with Lena’s. Her fingertips burned as she slid them down Lena’s jaw and lingered there.

“Can I kiss you?” Her whispered request was as gentle as gentle could be, a soft plea and Lena nodded slightly, the barest dip of her head as though she were afraid any movement would tear her eyes from Kara’s.

Kara slowly moved into Lena’s personal space, feeling her skin tingle as her blood rushed towards Lena as her warmth registered.

Lena was getting closer and closer, dazzling in her vision as she leant in and tilted her head, fingers over Lena’s interlocking.

She heard both of their eyelids fall closed when their lips finally touched and it was the softest kiss she’d ever had; not that she’d had very many. Lena’s lips were soft and smooth and soft, and Kara slid her palm under Lena’s jaw and behind her head, holding her there as she kissed her softly again.

Lena let out a little sigh and Kara felt the warmth of her breath, minty from brushing her teeth, curl in her own lungs and drift through her body.

She pulled away a fraction, just enough to get the words out but still brushing Lena’s when she spoke. “You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met and you are so good, Lena.”

Closing her eyes she lowered her head slightly and pressed her forehead against Lena’s, stroking the palm still cupping her cheek.

“You constantly strive to do what is right, you aren’t afraid to stand up for others, and you’re so selfless and generous and kind and smart. You’re so beautiful, Lena.”

They were quiet a long time, breathing in the presence of the other, and then, “Show me.”

Kara pulled back enough to stare down into Lena’s eyes, and seeing only confidence and love, nodded.

Lena’s mouth was firm and soft as she kissed her again, sloping and slanting to meet her with little hesitation.

Kara unlinked their hand and lowered it to rest on Lena’s hip, holding it there with little pressure.

Lena had no reservations about her strength, or lack of it, and took advantage of Kara’s tense body to press the length of her against Kara’s puppy pyjamas and link her arms behind Kara’s neck.

They were still barely more than pressing their lips together but energy flooded Kara, as though she had taken hold of a live wire and let its power course through her. Rendered immobile by the power of Lena’s lips her lungs were overcompensating and she could feel herself panting, even though as a Kryptonian on earth she didn’t really need as much air.

Lena’s hands were all over her, a blazing path she could feel even through her pyjamas and she wanted them gone, if only so she could feel that heat on her skin.

Her other hand left Lena’s hair and trailed down over her arms and down to her hip and rested there and Lena pressed further into her in encouragement.

Lena leant back a moment and Kara’s eyes flickered open, and she had been unaware she’d closed them, but she was happy she’d opened them. All she could see in the area between her and Lena were Lena’s eyes; hooded and dark, and all she could hear was the gasps of air that met between then and curled, all she could feel was heat and the pounding of her heart.

Lena tilted her head slightly and then Kara was diving back in, pulled by her orbit and the shiver of heat racing down her spine.

It was Lena who took the kiss further, a tentative parting of her lips and a gentle flick of her tongue along the seam of Kara’s mouth and she was not proud of the needy whimper that parted her own lips in response. Lena’s surprised gasp sent little sparks of pleasure throughout her body and the way her hands clenched over the fabric of her shirt made Kara feel powerful.

The sparks joined together in her belly, thickening and growing and swarming as she opened her mouth under Lena’s polite insistence and heat was building there, liquefied and molten.

She exhaled noisily at the first touch of their tongues, and this kiss was so different from the lust induced haze that had taken over them both in Lena’s kitchen. Her fingers flexed as Lena lazily explored her mouth and she shivered.

Pulling back only to adjust her angle she felt a smile split her lips as Lena chased her mouth with her own, and Lena’s ragged inhales sounded like music to her ears.

Her smile broke under the weight of the knowledge of how Lena wanted her and she gave little thought to much more than the feel of Lena’s tongue stroking her own, the white-hot pool simmering in her belly, and the way her skin was prickled to attention, desperate to get to Lena.

Lena’s cheek was smooth and soft as she guided her in the kiss and snagged her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down before giving a little tug.

She feels Lena’s groan like a palpable thing. It rockets through her bloodstream leaving behind it a blazing trail of fire and ricochets in the chamber of her heart, bouncing along her ribs until they were singing the same sound.

And then Lena turns possessive and devours her mouth, swooping in with her tongue and laying waste to Kara’s mouth, taking what was willingly given.

She felt the edge of the bed behind her and Lena pressed forward, urging her down and Kara pulled away, feeling the loss with an ache in her chest, and another far more delicious ache white-hot in her belly.

“Bed,” Lena demanded, voice husky and raw and coated with something far more primal and the sound set Kara’s body alight, firing on all cylinders.

Kara nodded and turned her body, pressing gently on Lena’s back to instruct her onto the bed first.

Lena lifted a brow, flicked her eyes across Kara’s face but eased herself up onto the bed, settling back on the pillows and smiling crookedly up at Kara.

It wasn’t supposed to be sexy, or at least Kara didn’t think it was, but the way Lena’s body had swayed as she shuffled up the bed had set a throbbing ache at the base of her spine, pulsing with each movement of Lena’s body.

She didn’t register telling her body to move and was lowering her body on Lena’s and reuniting their mouths within seconds. Lena appeared startled by her sudden movement and her wry smile of realisation quickly faded against Kara’s mouth.

She felt restless and full of energy and light as Lena moved underneath her, fingers mapping the muscles in Kara’s forearms as she braced herself above Lena. Her legs were kicking out restlessly and then shifted and one curled around Kara’s body and on instinct a hand shot out to grab the toned thigh and keep it there.

At the edge of her awareness she can hear Lena’s stampeding heartbeat but everything else was in slow motion; the liquefying of her blood, the heat unfurling in her stomach, the phantom flames licking at her insides.

Lena’s hands had rolled up her forearms and down her sides, finding the skin at her back and stroking softly in the gap between her shirt and pyjama bottoms and she shivered and sighed.

Lena finally pulled her mouth away and Kara absolutely did not whine in protest and chase her mouth but Lena turned her head and panted heavily and Kara felt a moments guilt. Of course; Lena needed to breathe. Instead Kara took a moment to pepper kisses at the corner of her mouth and Lena turned her head in silent request and Kara followed the curve of her jaw and down to her neck.

She paused there, going rigid, and drew back slightly. The marks still stood proudly against Lena’s skin and the sight of them made something in her purr in satisfaction while another part of her was horrified. Torn between desire and disgust she hesitated.

Lena turned her head back and her hands stilled on Kara’s skin before skating back around and ended up cupping Kara’s face.

“Kara,” she said gently, and Kara could only stare down at her. “Its okay. You didn’t do anything I wasn’t comfortable with.”

Perhaps seeing how uneasy Kara still was with the situation she added, “I promise. Okay? I need you to tell me that.”

Her fingers were feather light as they traced Kara’s cheeks and she had to wait a long moment until Kara could finally voice what Lena needed.

“I didn’t do anything you didn’t want me to,” she said, somewhat stiffly. She was rewarded with a cute kiss to her nose and scrunched her face up in response but could help but grin down at the woman smirking up at her.

“You didn’t hurt me, and you never will,” Lena added and waited only a few moments for Kara’s firm nod.

“Good,” Lena said and nodded as though it were settled, and then her expression changed. Kara became certain if she were to ever look coquettish in the dictionary Lena’s look would be accompanying it. Her belly dropped. “Now kiss me again,” she demanded, and like a zealot Kara obeyed, helpless in the face of Lena’s orbit, gravity, magnetism, whatever it was that Lena had.

Their next kiss was hungry from the get go; wetter and aching and leaving Kara’s body erupting in pinpricks of white light and shivering all over. When Lena’s need for air finally drove the two apart Kara took that path again, down the arc of Lena’s neck and placed gentle kisses on the skin before the fluttering pulse point encouraged her to kiss her properly. Lena’s skin was warm and had a hint of sweat and smelt like the perfume she had worn throughout the day and she let out a low groan when Kara sucked. She was careful not to abuse the already bruised skin, but got her desire across; much to Lena’s delight if the way her hands flew to Kara’s hair were any indication. Lena’s neck was obviously quite sensitive and she catalogued every reaction for later analysis as she licked, bit, and sucked her way across Lena’s neck.

She was glad she had to hold herself up with one arm, otherwise she wasn’t sure what she would be doing with her hands. She felt awkward and unsure, even though it were Lena.

“Clothes,” she demanded after a few minutes and her hands tugged at Kara’s pyjama top. “Please?”

Kara shifted her weight and sat up and Lena’s leg fell back to her bed, knee bent and foot resting gently. Kara could feel her heat beneath her and on her next inhale smelt something that left her hot and wanting and something deep inside her clenched at the scent of Lena’s arousal.

She let out a groan as she panted and Lena looked up at her curiously but Kara could only stare down at her, lips parted and swollen, skin already taking on a ruddy hue, and chest rising and falling quickly.

She reached for her pyjama top with shaking fingers and Lena sat up abruptly, bringing them face to face.

“May I?” She enquired softly, hands hovering in the air.

Kara swallowed and nodded in permission, shifting back slightly so that Lena didn’t have to strain so much to stay upright.

Lena’s fingers were sure and steady as she worked each button and Kara kept her eyes on her as she exposed more and more skin. The light coming in through the window was enough for her to see, but Kara’s superior eyesight let her see Lena’s wonder as her collarbones were exposed and see her desire as her breasts were offered for view. She felt self-conscious as Lena got to the final button and parted her shirt enough so that a wide band of her chest and stomach were visible and Lena’s hands finally shook as she finally touched Kara.

She started low; with the valley and ridges of Kara’s hips and then dipped into the gentle arc of her stomach, tracing the definition she found there with delight.

Lena’s fingers were soft and burnt without flame as she softly explored Kara’s exposed skin and left goose-bumps in her wake. Lena’s eyes were dark when they lifted up to her chest and her hands were devilish as they traced the underside of Kara’s breasts, close but not close enough, teasing.

Kara trembled and swallowed as light, exploring touches traced the arc of her breasts and let out a gentle sigh as Lena’s palms cupped her.

Her skin came alive with a pleasurable version of pins and needles and the shivering settled in her breasts as Lena brushed the pad of her thumb over each nipple. Her skin went tight and hot, and the next pass of Lena’s fingers jolted through her breasts and settled in her stomach and her head lowered and her eyes felt lazy.

Lena was smiling with only her eyes as she leant in for another kiss and Kara happily obliged, gasping when Lena licked languidly into her mouth and timed each swipe of her tongue with a brush over her nipples.

Kara let her fingers tangle in silky dark hair and scrapped her nails gently against Lena’s scalp as the woman continued to see if Kara could be brought unconscious by air loss.

Lena’s hands roamed up and over the curve of her shoulders as they kissed and she felt the material fall down her arms and pulled away a moment to let Lena remove her shirt. She felt exposed and had a momentary urge to cover herself, but Lena caught her eyes and curled a hand around her nape and pulled her back in. And Lena Luthor could solve wars with her mouth. Kara didn’t know anything other than the gentle slope and slant of her lips and the cunning licks of her tongue. It was highly distracting. Lost for what to do with her hands she kept them on Lena’s shoulders to steady herself.

Her lids fluttered closed when Lena finally pulled away from her lips and began to move down her jaw and, oh, now she understood why humans liked it so much. Her past experiences had left much to be desired but she _got_ it now.

Lena raked her teeth down the column of her throat and she felt herself swallow and she could feel Lena’s smirk against her skin before she sucked and a moan past her lips unbidden. Encouraged Lena did it again, biting down firmly before pressing her tongue against the indents her teeth had made. In that moment Kara wished she could mark, wished that Lena could leave her possession on Kara’s skin, but she would have to settle for Lena trying- it was just as pleasurable.

Strands of long, dark hair tickled as Lena’s head moved and she felt herself twitch away and instead reached for it, brushing Lena’s hair back and meeting Lena’s eyes as she glanced up at her, wicked smirk curling her lips. Kara didn’t have time to ponder it.

Lena’s breath sent a shiver of goose bumps along her breast and the skin tightened even more, rising to attention and begging for Lena’s. Lena paused, long enough to meet Kara’s eyes and get her approval, before all of Kara’s thoughts floated away. Wet warmth enveloped her nipple and she groaned, head tilting back as her body rocked forward, eager for more. She felt Lena’s smile against her breast and Kara knew language. She knew how to word. She knew several languages in fact, but for the life of her she couldn’t seem to grasp on to any of the words hovering in her mind, just out of reach. All she seemed capable of was gasps, pants, and needy little whimpers.

Lena’s other hand moved up to cup Kara’s lonely breast a kneaded it while she lavished the other with her attention.

Eventually she released Kara’s nipple with a soft pop and turned her head, running her nose playfully down the valley between the two before sucking the other into her mouth.

When Lena had decided each breast had had proper attention she ran her tongue along the valley again before pulling back to stare at Kara.

Fully opening her eyes Kara was blessed with the absolute vision of Lena Luthor looking at her with blown pupils, tangled hair, flushed skin, and a soft smile.

Kara didn’t resist the desire to pull her into another searing kiss. She didn’t think she’d ever tire of kissing Lena. And Lena didn’t seem to mind.

Her hands cupped Kara’s cheeks before running lightly down her neck and over her collar and playfully tugging on a nipple each, before settling on her skin and lightly drawing her nails in a line down and following the curve of her hips. Kara’s abdominal muscles jumped and pressed against Lena’s touch as she passed and then hesitated above the waistline of Kara’s pyjama bottoms.

Kara swallowed and blinked and came back to herself. This wasn’t quite how this was supposed to go. It was about Kara showing Lena how she saw her, how much she loved her. And Lena was wearing, frankly, far too many clothes.

Kara instead took Lena’s hands and brought them to her mouth, gently kissing her knuckles and assuring Lena it wasn’t a rejection, just… a delay.

“Can you- I want-“ Kara rasped out and then huffed in frustration and gestured to Lena’s shirt and was rewarded with a fond laugh.

Lena trailed a hand gently along her cheek before bringing both to her shirt and lifting it over her head, and Kara’s mouth went dry.

Lena tossed her shirt somewhere and Kara dimly registered it hitting the ground but couldn’t focus much on anything other than how Lena’s skin was ghostly pale in the light. Her breasts were bigger than Kara’s she noted, and there was a freckle on the curve of one, cheekily winking at her with every breath Lena took.

“You can touch- mh, okay,” Lena said as her voice turned from amusement to a breathless gasp.

Kara glanced down and followed the bands of muscle in her forearms to where her hands were on Lena’s breasts and she swallowed. She didn’t remember telling her hands to move, only she had seen the soft skin now freed of her bra and she remembered what they had felt like under her hands.

“S-orry!”

Lena caught her hands as they tried to run away and held them firmly against her skin. Guided by Lena’s hands on her own she gently kneaded her breasts and a soft, content sound purred in Lena’s throat and she slowly leant back. Kara followed her back onto the bed and the weight of Lena’s breasts was different lying down and she shifted her legs to the side so that she could lie closer to Lena without crushing her.

Braced on one arm she softly explored the smooth skin and marvelled at its softness and how the skin shivered. Encouraged by the way Lena’s heart was thumping, and by the arousal she could taste coating the back of her tongue which made her all sorts of hungry, she let her fingertips graze Lena’s areola. It was a dusty pink and a few shades lighter than Lena’s lips. It felt a little different than the rest of her skin and seemed to tighten as she circled a nipple curiously. It was already hard and Kara felt a thrill run through her at being able to cause such a reaction from the usually composed woman beneath her.

Lena was gazing at her with hooded eyes, one hand behind her head and the other tracing the straining muscles in Kara’s arm as it braced her.

Driven by desire and curiosity she ran the pad of her thumb across Lena’s nipple and was rewarded with a breathless moan and Lena’s body lifting partially off the bed.

Her answering hum was throaty and raw and the sound set pistols firing in Kara’s body and she ached to hear it again. Lena appeared ready for the second brush of Kara’s finger over her nipple as she didn’t move, only relaxed deeper into the mattress and smiled lazily at Kara.

She massaged Lena’s breast for a moment, imprinting how the flesh moved under her fingers and prickled under in ministrations.

Satisfied with the attention she had given to the breast closest to her she moved on to the other one, dragging her nail lightly down the curve of one breast and up the other. The placement of the nipple and areola on this breast wasn’t in the same position as the other one, not that it was very noticeable, only Kara had newly discovered that Lena’s breasts could be the ninth wonder of the world and was certain she could cast them in stone if required. She lavished attention on this breast before dipping her head forward, and Lena’s inhale caught in her throat as Kara’s mouth parted around her breasts.

A ragged groan left Lena’s lips and her body arched powerfully for a moment, pressing up into Kara’s mouth, before relaxing and Lena’s hands fisted in her hair and tugged, hard. It didn’t hurt but a wave of goose bumps erupted across her skin and she playfully flicked the nipple in response.

Lena’s fingers tensed in Kara’s hair and her legs shifted restlessly, but she made no further sound and Kara frowned, she wanted Lena to let go, and she wanted to hear just how unrestrained she could get Lena to be.

Mapping the nipple and surrounding skin with the tip of her tongue she pressed it between her teeth and tongue and pulled. Lena’s body arched off the bed in obedience and Kara grinned, she would see what symphony Lena could sound like by the time the night was over, she just had to play her right. Her free hand skated down the ladder of Lena’s ribs and counted them, stroking their length with the pad of her finger before dragging the nail back along it, tickling the keys of her ribcage as though it were ivory.

Deciding the first breast had had enough attention she turned to the second and lavished it with her full attention, taking the lessons learnt from the first and putting them to good use.

“ _Kara_ ,” Lena drew out the final vowel of her name in an extended groan and Kara toyed with her nipple a moment more before pulling away triumphant.

Leaning on her arm she took a moment to admire the woman beneath her. Lena’s skin had a delicate flush to it, her eyes were dark and hooded, and her partially open lips were still swollen from Kara’s attention. Her hair was in a tangled halo around her head and her chest was rising and falling hurriedly.

Kara languidly dragged her eyes from Lena’s, over her swollen lips and down the bruises on her neck and down between her breasts and to her navel, where a silver bar held a twinkling sapphire gem.

“Kara,” Lena rasped again and Kara’s head lifted in question.

“If, “ Lena paused and wet her lips and Kara followed the darting movement of Lena’s tongue with keen attention, knowing just what it felt like on her skin and in her mouth. “If you don’t want to continue then we need to stop.

Blinking slowly in her daze she turned her attention from Lena’s breasts and to her face.

Lena’s brow had arched in amusement and it coloured her tone as she added, “They’ll still be there.”

Kara would have flushed, except her body already felt as though her blood had risen to the surface of her skin, trying to leave her body and get to Lena.

It took her a moment to find the words to properly articulate what she wanted.

“I- you asked me to- “, she hesitated and shook her head slightly, hand absently stroking Lena’s hip where it rested.

“While I was under the RedK, I knew what I wanted,” she said finally, stumbling a little over the words. “I wanted you, she confessed firmly and kept her eyes locked on Lena’s, even though the desire to look away mounted as she continued. “I wanted to know what you looked like naked beneath me. I wanted to know what your pleasure sounded like,” she shyly fixed her gaze on the pillow under Lena’s head. “I wanted to know what you felt like and tasted like. But mostly… I wanted you to see how I see you. I-“ she paused again and swallowed the emotion in her chest. “I wanted you to let me love you, to show you how much I did-do… she trailed off and lifted her eyes back to Lena’s.

“That wasn’t me,” she said quietly and closed her eyes at the flashes of possessive violence that appeared behind her lids in sharp bursts; Lena against the wall, her blood rushing to the skin under Kara’s mouth, the ripping of Kara’s own sweatshirt, the horny frat-boy groping.

“And as I told you, Kara,” Lena said gently and Kara opened her eyes. Lena was looking at her with quiet affection, open and warm and unconditional. “You didn’t do anything I wasn’t okay with, okay?”

Kara ducked her head, still not liking how she had behaved even though she wasn’t in control of herself, but not wanting to disappoint Lena. “Okay,” she said quietly.

They were silent for a few moments and Lena shifted restlessly beneath her.

“Um, so if we _are_ going to stop,” she said her smile turned wry. “I’ll need my shirt back.”

Kara hesitated. On one hand she had never jist jumped into bed with someone before; she had to know them first, and they had only just confessed the presence of feelings. But on the other… this was _Lena_ , and Lena needed no explanation.

“Will you let me show you how I see you?” She asked quietly, gaze flickering over Lena’s face. If she was going to do this she was going to erase all traces of RedK from Lena’s living memory. Kara would touch her. Kara would taste her. Kara would love her.

Lena let out a relieved sigh. “Oh thank god,” she said and her smile was a little shy. “I don’t know how I was going to sleep after this,” she said and directed a pale hand up and down her body and then to Kara.

Grinning Kara leant on her forearms and hovered back over Lena. “Is that a yes?”

“For fucks sake, Kara,” Lena growled and grabbed her and pulled and Kara followed the instruction, pressing down against the warm and willing body beneath her. The rasp of their skins finally touching drew a gasp from the both of them and Kara lowered her weight some more as one of Lena’s hands snuck between them and the other tangled in Kara’s hair.

Lena’s lips parted under her demanding mouth and she kissed her back. Hard. The fire in her veins sparked into an inferno and her hand moved down Lena’s skin to toy with the waistband of Lena’s pyjamas.

“Off,” Lena growled, pulling away just enough to bark out the command before kissing her again.

Kara blindly pawed at the fabric, feeling the soft cotton of Lena’s underwear on the back of her fingers as she drew the pants down.

Lena had to lift her hips off the bed and the heat between them collided; melting and blinding.

She may have cheated; using her Super-speed to pull away from Lena and drag her pyjama bottoms down her legs. She tossed them over her shoulder before leaning back in, paused, and then ripped her own pants off and Lena went still and then her giggle filled the room as Kara flushed.

“Eager are we?” Lena asked in a tone that was a little too breathless to be teasingly confident, and Kara kissed her to wipe the smirk off her face, the brief respite already leaving her aching for Lena’s skin on her own.

Lena’s legs were warm and smooth against hers and moved restlessly up and down as though Lena were trying to map Kara’s body using her legs.

Lena’s desire was more obvious now, in sight and in scent, and Kara fought back a groan as the faint taste of her coated the back of her tongue and distracted herself by kissing her way back to Lena’s breasts.

She had been accurate with her earlier thought. Lena’s breasts were definitely one of the most magical creations Earth had to offer, and she worshiped at the temple of her skin until Lena was squirming beneath her, heart pounding and arousal, both hers and Kara’s, lingered in the air between them.

And then Kara moved down.

She paid homage to the few freckles she found and even pressed a gentle kiss to a slightly raised pale scar. Chicken pox, Lena had breathlessly confessed and twitched away from her, obviously ticklish in that area and Kara filed it away for later.

She dipped her tongue into Lena’s navel and was rewarded with a low groan and continued towards the foot of the bed. She was idly mindful of how close she was getting to the edge and was thankful that Eliza had gotten her a double as she grew older, but she was certain Eliz had never imagined why she would be so thankful. That instead of the bed cradling Kara’s growling limbs it currently kept her connected to her lover and able to please her in relative comfort.

Lena’s underwear was black, mostly, with a delicate lace edge at the top and down the curve of her thighs, and Kara figured the pattern went right around. The lace had been designed as a sort of stencil of a dark red rose in the centre and it was simple and elegant and almost sweet, and Kara felt a flare of… fondness for Lena swell. Of course Lena didn’t own something as simple as black briefs, she had to have lace and a rose, and a price tag of a few hundred a pair, rather than the black, tan, and white combination that Kara bought for herself.

Lena’s legs shifted again, impatiently, and Kara glanced up Lena’s body a moment before continuing down to the end of the bed and she heard Lena huff.

“Shsh,” she soothed her and ran her fingers along the bottom of Lnea’s toes, making her squeal in protest and jerk away.

“Kara!” She protested and Kara pressed a soothing kiss to her ankle and slid her hands up one toned calf, imprinting the muscle to memory.

She did the same with the other, feeling a few fine hairs where Lena’s shaver hadn’t quite cut at the skin. She followed the trail her hands made with her mouth, leaving lingering kisses on the constellation of freckles she found there and Lena shuffled but accepted her worship.

Pressing a kiss to the inside of Lena’s knee she moved further up the bed, and Lena’s legs parted for her in invitation and she eyed the dark fabric as she got closer, able to see evidence of Lena’s arousal there and something deep inside her clenched.

Her fingertips blazed a path over smooth, trembling thighs and Lena’s hips rolled ever slightly towards her hands and she drew back, drawing a muffled protest from above her, as she kissed the smooth skin inside Lena’s thighs.

She huffed in annoyance but her fingers were gentle and soothing as she ran them through Kara’s hair.

At the apex of Lena’s thighs her scent was strong and it set a fierce ache inside of Kara, a sharp throbbing of desire and she moved further up the bed. As she scrambled higher her head rose and her nose brushed against Lena’s underwear and Lena’s hips shot clean off the bed and a string of muffled curse words reached her ears.

Kara chuckled and Lena’s hips canted again and she growled in warning, fingers tightening in Kara’s hair.

She curled her fingers under the pretty fabric, feeling how soft it was and glanced up for permission. Lena was on her elbows watching and a jolt of energy ran down Kara’s spine. Was she going to watch? Flames licked at Kara’s insides.

With permission granted Kara gently pulled the fabric down Lena’s thighs. Lena had to lift one leg so Kara could manoeuvre it down one thigh, and then down the other, and she forgot where she left it when she saw Lena open and waiting for her.

Lena’s skin glistened, flushed and swollen and Kara swallowed her groan of desire as she got herself comfortable. Her scent was hot and heady and musky and primal, and Kara ached to taste her as she wound her arms around Lena’s legs, keeping her open for her but also providing something for Lena to brace against.

Hesitating a moment she turned her head and placed, hot, open mouthed kisses on the inside of Lena’s thighs, trying to make Lena feel good while also building the courage to taste her. She’d never eaten another girl out, or had been eaten out, but she understood the basics of it. She hoped.

She wasn’t teasing, not really, she was more of… taking her time to explore and learn new things. So what if she started by leisurely licking the arousal from the inside of Lena’s thighs, or tracing the groove where her leg joined her body. This was new and she wanted to get it right.

“Kara,” Lena’s whimper drew her attention and she pressed a final kiss to Lena’s inner thigh before lifting her head.

Lena’s eyes had bleed into black and her bottom lip was snared between her teeth and she was panting rabidly, but she had presence of mind enough to nod. “ _Please_.”

Permission given, pleaded really, Kara devoted her full attention to learning what sounds she could coax from Lena.

She was tentative as she placed a soft kiss on the top of Lena’s folds and had to tighten her grip as Lena’s hips gravitated skyward searching friction.

Curious she swooped with her tongue and distantly heard Lena’s muffled curse words and soothingly stroked her skin while she processed the flavour.

Lena was soft, so soft, and smooth and Kara swiped her tongue along her lips. It wasn’t a bad flavour, nor pot stickers, it was just…. Different. Raw. Primal. It was Lena, through and through, but stronger, muskier.

She’d overheard many guys complaining about how their girlfriends wanted them to go down on them, and had thought it might be bad, from how loudly they were protesting, but Lena as nothing like that. And seeing how Lena wanted her, tasting the proof, well, it made her feel very powerful.

She took a moment to adjust herself and caught Lena’s whine of protest before she dove right in again.

She took her time exploring every fold of skin, every valley, every dip and curve while Lena trembled and squirmed under her and she devoted extra time to the areas and techniques that garnered the greater reaction, like the little pink peak at the top. Lena’s hips had shot off the bed and only her super strength had kept her from coming away with a sore nose when she touched it with the tip of her tongue.

Guided by Lena’s moans and whimpers she continued her soft ministrations, curling her tongue or flattening it, varying speed and pressure until Lena’s thighs were tight around her head and her hold in her hair would have been painful for a human.

Her mouth was wet and much of her lower face was showing evidence of Lena’s pleasure and she used gentle, insistent pressure on Lena’s thighs to keep them open. While she didn’t need to breathe as much as a human would, she still liked to pause very now and then to lift her head and glance up at the woman beneath her.

“In-inside. Please,” Lena rasped as her hips rose off the bed and Kara hesitated but obeyed. She’d been doing well so far, if Lena’s breathless moans and praises were to go by, so she felt confident she could do this to. If not she could just return to what she was doing.

The blood in the trembling thighs around her was hot and joyous and loud, so very loud, as it raced through Lena’s body and Lena let out a strangled groan as she hesitantly entered her with one finger.

She was warm and wet and silky and soft, so, so very soft, and Kara had a brief flash back to the softer fabrics of Krypton, in particular the clothing used for babies. She probably shouldn’t tell Lena that she felt like that, so soft and silky and warm, almost like being wrapped up in a cuddly blanket. It was familiar. And Kara let out a soft sigh and rested her head against Lena’s thigh as she watched her finger move in and out slowly.

Lena’s hips were moving with her, the ocean to the moon, with every extension Kara made.

“Two. Use-ah,” her instruction turned into a moan as Kara let her middle finger join her index finger.

Lena’s walls were smooth and wet and soft and a little bit salty, but she tasted like Lena, as though her essence were trying to get to Kara, to change her into something that was hers. She liked the idea as she absently kissed the trembling thigh next to her, she liked the idea of belonging to Lena.

She continued slow and steady, watching as her fingers became coated with Lena’s desire for her and how her insides would tighten around her fingers as she exited, as though wanting to keep her there.

Kara took her time; stroking along the inside before pulling out all the way and slowly pushing back in, or twisting her fingers around in search of a rough patch of skin she had heard about- sometimes having superior hearing was not a good thing. The stories she could tell….. thankfully she was able to block most of that out, nowadays, but still. She had learnt a lot in her time at university living in the dorm, some of it unwanted.

She knew she had been successful when Lena clenched around her fingers and she was rewarded with a pulse of liquid and she set to gently stroking the spot as she lowered her mouth.

Lena’s hands had vanished from her hair and she wondered briefly where they had gone as she had liked the attention. Instead Lena’s moans and cries and general incoherent encouragement let her know she was on the right track.

Lena’s abdominal muscles were contracting under her hand and she was shivering around her, clenching around her fingers and Kara maintained her pace, thankful again that she were not human, if she were she may have been in a lot of discomfort- gyms didn’t have an exercise for the mouth.

“Lena,” she pulled away and paused in her stroking and Lena’s broken whimper nearly snapped her into movement, but she wanted to watch. “Lena, look at me,” she demanded and twitched her fingers to get her lovers attention.

Lena groaned and her wild eyes finally looked down the length of her body. Her heart contracted and she let out a whimper and her head fell back and Kara kissed the inside of her thigh, raking her teeth a little in reprimand.

“Lena,” she said warningly and soothed the area with her tongue, tracing the cords of straining muscle and pressing down firmly on Lena’s thighs, keeping them in place.

Lena’s head lifted.

“I want to watch you,” she said, keeping their eyes connected in the gap between Lena’s breasts. “Look at me.”

Lena managed a nod and Kara met her eyes for a moment, wondering what Lena was seeing, before she moved again.

She could feel Lena’s eyes burning into her head and there was a rustle of sheets and then a hand was running fingers through her hair, and oh, that was where her hands had gone.

Lena’s body was shaking and squirming and straining beneath her within moments, her pleasure voiced in an incoherent babble of moans and whimpers and praises. She would tell Lena just how inarticulate she had been later, later when Lena’s body had gone slack and malleable on the bed.

Her hips were rising rapidly seeking her release and Kara was more than happy to give it to her, flicking her tongue once more and twisting her fingers just right. Lena’s body tensed, arching off the bed and Kara watched her back bow as fingers tightened in her hair and muscles tried to clamp around her. Velvet walls fluttered and clenched and there was a peak in Lena’s heartbeat as all of the blood in her body froze, for one glorious moment, before rapidly coming back down and thudding through her body, drawing her pleasure from her toes to the tips of her fingers.

Kara drew back to witness it all. She heard Lena’s toes contract on the sheets behind her, heard the tensing of muscles, felt the way her abdominal muscles jumped beneath her touch, smelt the rush of arousal.

Lena’s skin had a light sheen of sweat to it, a flush across her breasts and chest and her fingers had fisted into the sheets, knuckles white with the strain. The hand in Kara’s hair had gone still, clenching her hair tightly while her own dark strands looked like they had been tussled by the wind, obviously she had pulled at it in her lust induced haze. Her eyes were black, an almost inhuman black, and Kara could only detect a pinprick of colour, and it was green, a dark, dark green. And Rao, she was the most beautiful thing Kara had ever seen. And she, Kara, got to watch was pure pleasure ripped through her body.

A moan was torn from Lena’s throat and her eyes fell shut as the white-hot ball of pleasure which had contracted at the base of her spine snapped like an elastic band and send bolts of lightning through her veins.

Kara kept gently stroking the fluttering patch of skin until Lena came back to herself, panting heavily and lazily opened her eyes.

The hand at Kara’s head loosened and the fingers scratched lightly at her scalp.

“Come here,” Lena lazily demanded, an open smile on her lips and Kara pressed a final kiss to the soft skin below her, turned pink in pleasure, and scooted up the bed. Lena twitched at the affection and shifted on the bed as Kara settled in between her legs and a sharp throb of desire ran through her.

“Hey,” she smiled shyly, but feeling very proud of herself and wondering when Lena would let her do it again. She licked her lips and traces of Lena’s arousal coated her tongue again and she was certain she looked like a cat as she tried to clear all lingering evidence from her face.

“Hey,” Lena’s voice was rough and content as she reached for Kara’s face and pulled her down into a kiss. Kara was a little worried about how wet her face was but Lena had no such qualms and kissed and sucked her own arousal off of Kara’s face and then licked into her mouth.

Their kiss was messy and lazily and Kara hummed in content as Lena’s heart rate steadied out.

“As lovely as that was,” Lena pulled back and met her eyes, stroking her cheeks with both hands. “I’d love to return the favour.”

Kara’s lower body pulsed at the offer and she wasn’t sure of her response when she heard the familiar sound of Eliza’s car on the gravel and she sighed.

“Eliza’s here,” she said and was fairly sure she was pouting. Lena giggled and kissed her on the nose and she smiled shyly back at her open affection.

“Can you be quiet?” Lena asked both hands trailing down Kara’s neck and stroking her collars gently.

“Uh,” she was fairly certain her brain had short circuited, which was impossible, but Lena’s words had stolen all thought from her.

Lena giggled again as the faint sound of a door closing could be heard from below.

She kissed her on the nose again. “If you don’t want to that’s okay,” she said easily and her hands rose from where they had been skirting around the topside of Kara’s breasts. “We can cuddle instead.”

Kara nodded eagerly and shifted on the bed and Lena moved across to the side and lay on her side facing her.

It struck Kara as odd, as she lay down and pulled a blanket up over them. She would never had pegged Lena, of all people, to be so… calm and accepting of all of this. For someone as emotionally neglected as Lena had been, and as unfamiliar with affection as she was, Kara would have thought Lena would be half-way to panic-ville in nope-town, but she was quiet and soft and content and confidently affectionate. Kara felt herself melt into the touch and moment, feeling a warm fluttery feeling expand in her chest until it felt as though her rib cage were too small to hold it.

How strange that Lena Luthor, of all people, was the one to make her feel normal, and like she wasn’t an alien in a human looking body. Was that maybe how J’onn felt? When he took another personas skin? Did it feel like he didn’t being in there, was it too heavy or tight and did it move in weird ways? But she wasn’t like that with Lena. She felt at home with Lena, and it occurred to her that Lena was her Rao. Lena made her feel normal again, not human because she could never be human, but less of an alien, even to herself. She felt like Kara, just Kara, when she was with Lena, and that made all the difference in all of the worlds.

Lena was the first one to move closer, pressing against Kara before kissing her slowly and Kara sighed into the kiss, eye-lids fluttering closed. She heard Eliza quietly moving through the house, pausing at the living room and the abandoned couch before continuing to her room.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” she said after a few long moments where Lena’s tongue did devilish things to her mouth.

“Mh, “Lena pulled back with a soft, wet sound and her lips parted into a smile.

“I do,” she said awkwardly and shifted a leg in discomfort, traces of her own arousal making themselves known with how wet her underwear felt. “I just um,” she paused and tried to find the right words. How could she tell Lena that she was worried she might hurt her if she lost control of her powers?

The few times she lain with humans she had faked her pleasure as, unfortunately, her entire body was made of steel, which, was an awkward way to put it. She didn’t want to hurt Lena if she forgot herself, and she would forget herself, she knew that. She would forget her own name, but not Lena’s, never Lena’s, when Lena took her to heights of pleasure unknown, and she would forget her strength and it would become her greatest weakness because if she hurt Lena she would never forgive herself.

“Kara,” Lena’s voice was gentle and soothing and broke her from her building panic. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything,” she said gently and her hand was firm as she tried to guide Kara over onto her back, where she then curled into Kara’s side.

“It’s not that,” Kara began quietly, feeling her face flush in thought.

“I know you’d never hurt me,” Lena interrupted and she was absently drawing patterns on Kara’s skin with the tips of her fingers and it was making Kara’s skin prickle. It was not helping the dull throb of desire at the base of her spine, or the flames alight in her bloodstream. “But we can wait until you feel safe,” she said and placed a simple kiss on Kara’s collar, meant to convey only comfort and Kara felt tears well in her eyes. “Forever if need be.”

How was it, in all of the worlds, that the one person who understood her understood everything about her? She desperately wanted Lena, and wanted to give herself to Lena, but she was too afraid, and would never risk it if she could hurt her. The only reason she had gone so far as she had with Lena was because she had been in control of her body and had forced herself to be gentle. Under Lena’s touch though, her body became alive and answered only to its pleasure, pleasure Lena was no doubt capable of drawing out.

She sniffed a little and blinked away her tears. Lena would wait for her, for as long as it took, even if it didn’t take at all, and that quiet acceptance meant so much more than Lena could know.

She curled an arm lazily around Lena, determined to ignore her body’s demands for her to take Lena up on her offer.

Pressing a lazy kiss to Lena’s hair she let out a content sigh. Who would have thought the evening would turn out like this? With a confession of love and desire and the woman she loved naked in her arms, content and cuddly.

She was drifting off to sleep when Lena’s voice, husky with sleep and shadows of arousal, spoke, voice lifting cheekily but with a hint of desire to it, and Kara jolted awake as her body roused to horny triumph.

“You know, you could always take care of yourself,” Lena murmured and her hand was soft and not soothing in the slightest as it trailed back up across Kara’s chest and circled a breast playfully. Kara let out a little squeak as Lena added, “Would you let me watch?”

And then Kara’s mind went blank. Oh, Rao, that woman was going to be the death of her. The first Luthor to kill a Super. But it would be worth it. After all, she wouldn’t be the first to die for love.


End file.
